Angel negro
by Hina Hyu 90
Summary: No juzgen un libro por su tapa, es un dicho bien sabido. Cada rosa sin importar su belleza tiene sus espina, es otro con mucha verdad en sus palabras. Ambos me describen bien, pero para saber como... tendran que descubrirlo ustedes mismos.
1. Capítulo 1

Los examenes de ingreso

Siempre la gente juzgan a las personas por su apariencia, no se toman la molestia ni el tiempo de conocerlas, es en ese punto donde comete un terrible error, ya sea con uno mismo o con la persona observada.

En mi caso particularmente... se podria decir que se aplica perfectamente laz fraces que dicen: no se juzge un libro por su tapa, o que cada rosa sin importar su belleza tiene sus espinas. Para que lo entiendan, le dire que con mis escasos 18 años, soy lo que se conoce como una agente especial de la policia nacional, especializada en infiltracion y espionaje. Aunque a simple vista parezca una joven callada, sumisa, timida y porque no decirlo... debil. Lo que no saben, es que una vez me coloque el uniforme y tenga mi placa a mano, dejo de ser la timida Hinata Hyuga, para dar lugar a la fria, calculadora y sumamente peligrosa agente Hyuga. Tambien conocida por algunos como Angel Negro.

Han pasado 3 meses desde que me transfirieron al cuartel general de Konoha con el fin de trabajar junto a los mejores agentes del pais, mejor conocidos como el escuadron ANBU, que cuentan con agentes especializados en infiltracion, espionaje, estrategia militar, medicina, combate cuerpo a cuerpo manejo de armas, etc. se podria decir que solo lo forman los que esten altamente calificadosgl para el puesto. Y hoy participare del examen de ingreso a ANBU.

Me acerque a la pizarra donde estaba la lista con nuestros nombres y numero correspodiente, no eramos tantos como me imaginabamos, 50 postulantes no son muchos. me tocaba el 25, un buen numero definitivamente.

Camine al salon donde se realizaria el examen escrito, busque mi aciento y mi sente mientras tomaba el broche con mi numero y lo enganchaba a mi chaqueta. El uniforme que nos facilitaron constaba de una camiseta blanca muy ajustada para mi gusto con unos pantalones tipo buzo negro y calsado deportivo. Pero al ser muy se~ido la parte superior, obte por colocarme mi chaqueta la cual era holgada, resando por que no me pidan quitarmela.

Me fije en salon y casi todos los acientos estaban ocupados, no sabia cuantos de nosotros seria aceptados pero de lo que estaba segura era que yo estaria entre ellos. A los 15 min mas tarde las puertas se cerraron dando de esta forma comienzo a la primera etapa de los examenes.

La prueba escrita consistia en unas 100 preguntas entre matematicas, fisica, quimica, leyes,historia mundial y local, y estrategia militar. Como era de esperarse todo un desafio, no cualquiera las resolveria, por suerte gracias a mis estudios previos, estas preguntas no significan un desafio para mi, pero no asi para el resto.

La tension en el salon era palpable y no era para menos, no solo las preguntas le complicaban a mas de uno, sino que aparte eramos vigilados por unos 20 agentes desde distintos puntos del salon, copiar no era una opcion ya que al menor movimiento serian descubiertos. Claramente ponian a prueba nuestra reaccion en un terreno peligroso.

Aun asi al estar casi al final del salon tenia un panorama casi completa de todos los postulantes, por lo que descubri a 5 de ellos que no prestaban atencion a su examen pero si a su alrrededor, eran agentes infiltrados, de no ser por mi entrenamiento no los hubiera reconocido.

Termine rapidamente mi examen y deje mis hojas sobre la mase del frente, camine a la salida pero una picazon en la nuca me detuvo, era observada por una mirada muy penetrante, pero al dar la vuelta no pude dar con mi vigila, le reste importancia y sali del lugar.

Me dirigi a la cafeteria donde comi algo lijero de almuerzo, luego fui hasta unas bancascon buena sombra y me dispuse a leer un libro de mistsrio que llevaba conmigo mientras esperaba que el resto terminara su examen.

Pasaron una hora y media y ya todos estabamos esperando los resultados, pegaron en la pizarra los numeros de los que pasaron y busque mi numero, como estaba en orden numerico fue facil y una vez encontrado me dirigi al gimnacio donde seria la segunda etapa.

Al entra me encontre con la capitana del cuartel general Tsunade Senju, la mejor agente medico de todos los tiempos con un record de vida salvadas ademas de ser una exelente luchadora y estratega.

\- Tsunade-Sama, permitame agradecerleuna vez mas por solicitar mi translado, de no haber sido por usted jasmas me hubieran permitido participar de los examenes -le exprese con una leve reverencia y una sonrrisa sinsera.

-Tonteria Hinata, no tienes que mensionarlo, te conozco de toda la vida y lo tienes mas que merecido. Es mas, tu bien sabes que es por pura formalidad y callar malas lenguas que estas presentando el examen, si por mi fuera ya estarias desde hace tiempo en una de las unidades de ANBU.

-Gracias Tsunade-Sama, pero es mejor asi, de esta forma no podran objetar cuando este dentro y no me tomaran a la lijera como suele ocurrir. Tambien para que sepan que es un logro mio y no por influencia de mi padre o de mi familia. Para que sepan que me gane mi puesto y rango por merito propio.

-Lo se. por eso te aconsejo que no te contengas cuando te de mi señal, se que no te gusta utilizar todo tu potencial, pero sera necesario, tanto para callar a algunos comandantes como para dejar en claro el porque eres angel negro.

-Como usted diga, si asi tiene que ser la hare, pero desearia que me tocara con alguno de los 5 agentes que mando entre los postulante para que sea mas entretenido.

-jajaja... ya sabia que eraz especial y que no se te ivan a escapar. como los descubriste?

-Pues solo soy muy observadora y me dejaron varias pistas con su inusual comportamientos, no eran notorios solo detalles que capte enseguida. Y aun que no este totalmente segura me arriesgo a decir que existe un sexto agente aunque no estoy muy segura ya que no lo pude hubicar.

-Ya veo... y como no tiene caso negarlo, es verdad, si hay otro infiltrado. Pero conociendo su caracter no lo gustara saber que fue descubierto. Eres la segunda persona que logra descubrir su presencia.

\- Es mas, tengo la leve sospecha de saber de quien es la otra persona, asi como se que estoy siendo observada por tu agente desde que llegue, aun que no lo puedo hubicar nuevamente.

-Esono importa ahora ya lo conoceras, ahora mejor entra que esta por iniciar la segunda etapa de los examenes. Y recuerda no contenerte a mi señal.

-Hai, Tsunade-Sama!- luego de eso me despedi con una reverencia me hubique junto a los demas postulantes dispuesta a no dejarme vencer por nadie.

-No puedo perder, es la unica forma de ser libre... fallar, no es una opcion para mi.


	2. Capítulo 2

La apuesta de Tsunade

Caminaba con pasos largos, fuertes y decididos hacia mi destino, mi mal humor era evidente y era capaz de moler a golpes al primer idiota que se me cruzara en el camino. Pero quien no estaria de mal humor luego de una larga y dificil mision y para colmo que cuando estas por obtener tu bien merecido descanso recibes una llamada urgente exigiendo tu presencia a mas de una hora de tu cama. Pues a mi pone el humor de los mil demonios, cosa que ni es dificil a decir verdad, pues la mayoria asi me llama El demonio de ANBU, aun que lo dicen a mis espaldas pensando que no los escucho, claro.

Llegue frente a la oficina principal y sin prestar atencion alguna al protocolo habro la puerta de golpe y una vez dentro la cierro de una patada. miro al frente e ignoro completamente el seño fruncido de la rubia ojimiel sentada rn el escritorio con los brazos cruzados que me mira con enojo.

-Se puede saber para que demonios me manda llamar a estas horas Tsunade?

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que esa no es forma de irrumpir mi oficina mocoso insolente? -contesto claramente molesta la rubia ojimiel.

-Si, si, como sea. -dije restandole importancia mientras caminaba y me sentaba en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.-Espero y sea importante.

-No tienes solucion, en fin, como sabes mañana empiezan los examenes de ingreso a ANBU y como eres uno de los lideres de escuadron debes de estar presente, ten -dijo mientras me pasaba una carpeta, la cual abri y me encontre con una foto tipo carnet de una joven de menos de 20 años frunci el seño al fijarme en los ojos de ella, pues solo habia una familia con ese color perlado.

-Ella es Hinata Hyuga y estara presentando los examenes de ingreso, pero solo por formalidad pues ya tiene asegurado su ingreso y posicion dentro de las filas de tu escuadron. -dijo de los mas tranquila mientras mi furia salia a flote una vez mas.

-Que clase de broma de mal gusto es esta Tsunade? -grite mientras le mostraba la foto de la chica -es solo una niña, y por muy Hyuga que sea no puede aceptarla y menos para meterla en mi escuadron y tenerme de niñera de esa niñata mal criada.

-Jajaja... me sorprendes mocoso, tu mas que nadie me conoce lo sufiente como para saber que no me dejo guiar por el apellido o peso politico de la familia de los postulantes, y tu, eres un claro ejemplo UCHIHA.

Me trate de tranquilizar y volvi a relajarme en mi lugar, mientras guardaba silencio mientes esperaba a que prosiguiera.

-Ademas si te fijas en su registro y no en su foto te daras cuenta que esta mas que calificada para el puesto. Tiene varios estudios y recomendaciones de distintos generales que compartieron alguna mision de campo con ella.

-Pero sabes tan bien como yo que esos registros pueden ser una exajeracion para favorecer a la chica por obtener algun favor por parte de los Hyugas, con ellos uno nunca sabe. Ademas basta con solo verla para saber que es una princesita que no reaccionaria correctamente en una situacion de alto riesgo como son por lo general mis misiones.

-Sabia que te pondrias en ese plano y no escucharias de razones, por eso te mande llamar, estaras entre los infiltrados de este año y asi podras observarla de cerca y sacar tus propias conclusiones y en la segunde parte del examen te enfrentaras personalmente a ella.

-No puedes estar hablando encerio, no puedes mandarla e ella o a cualquier principiante contra mi, es demasiado! me reuso a ser participe de ello nunca me dio ser blando ni siquiera frente a una mujer.

-Lo se, nadie hablo de que seas blando con ella, y esta fuera de discucion tu participacion. Es una orden y no se te pidio tu opinion sobre ello. Es mas te propongo ponerlo interesante. Si ella te aguanta la pelea y te obliga a utilazar todo tu potencial, la aceptaras en tu escuadron sin protestar ademas de pagar todo lo que pueda beber cuando vayamos a festejar mi triunfo.

-Bien, pero si yo gano, quien pagaras seras tu, ademas de darme las dos semanas de vacaciones que te solicite hace un mes con todos los gastos pagados al destino que yo elija.

Estaba seguro de mi victoria, Tsunade puede ser una exelente estratega pero a la hora de apostar es un total desastre, nunca sabe cuando una apuesta esta perdida como pasara con esta. Y bien que sabre aprovechar mi premio, y todo gracias a la princesita Hyuga.

Ambos con una sonrrisa de lado nos levantamos y estrechamos las manos cerrando el trato. Tome la carpeta y sali de hay pensando en que lugar iría de vacaciones. Pero antes tenia que descansar, mañana tendria que presentarme temprano a los examenes.

Al dia siguiente llegue tempreno, por lo que me dirigí a la sombra de un arbol y comence a leer el registro de la Hyuga. Algo que realzaba era el hecho de ser la primogenita del viejo Hiashi, por lo que la convertia en la siguiente lider de su clan. Deje eso de lado y me consentre en lo demas.

Si todo lo que decia en la carpeta llegara a ser cierto, la convertiria en una abquisicion muy valiosa para ANBU, pero era practicamente imposible que sea todo eso cierto.

Misiones de alto riezgo de infiltracion y espionaje. Un record en misiones cumplidas sin bajas en su equipo estando ella al mando. Ademas de todos los estudios y especializaciones en el campo de la medicina, talleres macanicos, manejos de armas y altos niveles en distintas tecnicas de combate resaltando obviamente en el juken la mistica tecnica de combate Hyuga.

Era demaciado para una chica que parece mas un raton asustadiso que un soldado. Pense mientras volvia a mirar la foto donde aparecia la joven. Ademas solo tiene 18 años es demaciado joven para estar asi de preparada siendo mujer. No es que sea viejo, ni sea machista, pues tengo 21 y hace un año que estoy en ANBU, pero incluso yo estoy al mismo nivel que ella si comparamos nustros tegistros. claro que los mios son totalmente ciertos. Y ya me encargare de demostrarlo.

Paso el tiempo y ya me encontraba en el salon, la observe entrar y tomar asiento, desde mi posicion podia calificarla sin ser detectado. Rapidamente hubique a los demas infiltrados dandome cuenta de lo poco que se tomaban la molestia de disimular sus identidades a ojos expertos como los mios.

El examen dio inicio y la Hyuga no desprendia la vista de su examen, parecia segura de lo que hacia pues en ningun momento tituveaba al escribir, baje la vista a mi examen y comprobe que seguian siendo tan complicados como siempre, por lo que inteligente deberia de ser. pero eso no basta para convenserme.

Ademas de ser listo, para estar en ANBU uno debe saber usar su inteligencia para sacar ventaja en todo tipo de escenario, ya sea como un infiltrado como en plena lucha con el enemigo. Debe ser astuto y decidido, sin miedo a nada y saber cuando tomar o no una decicion dificil asi como saber cuando debe retirarse antes de una derrota. Tiene que saber defenderse y para ello se requiere de largas horas de preparacion fisica y entrenamientos exaustivos. Debe saber dominar todo tipo de armas desde una navaja hasta la mas sofisticada arma de fuego. En fin debe ser lo mas sercano a un soldado perfecto y mas si tiene que estar en mi equipo.

Fui sacado de mis pensamientos cuando la vi levantarse y caminar al escritorio del frente. Al parecer termino con su examen. Al mirar el relog de la pared me sorprendio encontrarme con que le tomo 45 min. terminarlo, apenas 5 min. mas de lo que a mi me tomo.

Mas ese no fue todo mi asombro al verla observar directamente en direcciob a los demas infiltrados, claramente los habia descubierto, por lo que comence a escribir en mi examen cuando miro hacia mi direccion antes de que me descubra, al poco tiempo escuche la puerta cerrarse y supe que ya se habia marchado.

Deje que pasaran unos minutos mas y entregue mis hojas y sali del salon. Al llegar al latio la encontre bajo un arbol leyendo un libro tranquilamente. No le di importancia y fui a la cafeteria por mi almuerzo, evitando por completo encontrarme con nadie.

Al terminar de almorzar me dirigi al gimnasio donde me acerqué a Anko, la preparadora fisica de ANBU, y encargada de la segunda parte de los examenes. Le explique la situacion y le pedi que me empareje con la Hyuga para los combates, la cual reacciono tal y cual esperaba.

-Estas loco Uchiha? como pretendes que te empareje con una chica la cual parece que cualquier viento fuerte la haría romper a llorar. Una cosa es que sea exigente al punto de dejar mas muertos que vivos a mis pupilos. pero otra muy distinta es que sea hasta ese punto de despiadada. No me gustaria llevar a nadie al hospital antes de estar dentro de ANBU, una vez dentro ea otra cosa.

-No te alteres Anko. No voy a usar todo mi potencial con ella, solo lo necesario para que se baje de su nuvecita y ganar mi apuesta con Tsunade. Ademas sera divertido ver que tanto tiene la princesita esta como para que la vieja esa le tenga tanta fe. -le respondi sonriendo de lado para calmar su ataque de histeria.

-Jajaja... si sabes que te saldra un viaje al hospital si Tsunade te escucha llamandola asi verdad? -yo solo le devolví la sonrisa encogiendo los hombros. -Pero veo que llevas esa rivalidad a flor de piel aun con el capitan Hyuga, he?

-Callate y no me lo recuerdes. Mejor presta atencion, ella es chica -le dije en tono serio mientras le señalaba donde estaba la joven hablando con Tsunade.

-Ahora que la veo no me entra en la cabeza en como se le ocurre a Tsunade materla en tu equipo.

-Lo mismo le dije, pero no me escucho, asi que cuento contigo para quedar con ella, prometo no dejarla muy mal si eso te tranquiliza.

-Esta bien, pero me debes una grande por esta y mas te vale llevarme a mi al festejo con ustedes sea cual sea el resultado -dijo con un brillo de maldad en los ojos. Lo que me faltaba aguantarme a sus delirios borrachos.

Asenti con la cabeza y di por terminada la conversacion, me aleje y me hubique en una de las gradas a esperar que de inicio las pruebas fisicas, ansioso de demostrarle a Tsunade y a la princesita Hyuga que conmigo nadie puede.

-Esto sera divertido -dije en un susurro para mi mismo mientras sonrreia con un tinte de maldad de solo imaginar el final de los examenes.


	3. Capítulo 3

Descubriendo tu naturaleza

*Hinata*

Finalmente comenzaron la segunda etapa de los exámenes de ingreso, el cual esta dividido en dos partes, la primera la preparación física, donde teníamos que realizar ejercicios básicos, abdominales, lagartijas y sentadillas, carreras de velocidad y de obstáculos, saltar cuerdas y otras estructuras, todo bajo la atenta mirada de varios agentes quienes controlaban nuestro tiempo y calificaban nuestra resistencia y habilidades.

No me fue mal o eso me gustaría pensar, desde temprana edad fui entrenada para soportar todo tipo de exigencia física, ser el mejor era algo común en mi familia no bajar la mirada ante nadie, no temerle a nada. Lo físico nunca fue un problema para mí, más bien fue mi carácter el que me condeno ante los ojos de mi familia, era débil pero todo cambio cuando apareció ÉL.

Fui sacada de mis pensamientos por la voz de quien sería nuestra interventora del segundo examen, una mujer que se muestra tal cual es pese a su baja estatura alguien de temer. Según los informes que leí es la encargada de los enteramientos de todos los agentes dentro de ANBU, capaz de dominar al carácter más fuerte de llevar hasta los límites de la resistencia de cada uno más nadie retrocede a sus clases una vez que se den los resultados de ella.

-¡Presten atención gusanos que no pienso repetir esto! - Hablo fuerte la mujer llamando la atención de todos - los quiero a la cuenta de ya, a todos sentados en las graderías de este sector.

Una vez que nos ubicamos cada uno a su lugar frente nuestro alzaba una plataforma cuadrangular bastante extensa, la cual se utilizaría de cuadrilátero para lo que sería la segunda parte del examen, y sobre ella en el centro se encontraba ella.

-Mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi, y soy la encargada de decidir quien pasa o no este examen, y para los que llegan a ser aceptados hacerle la vida un infierno. Una vez diga sus números quiero que se acerquen inmediatamente a la plataforma, para comenzar lo que sería las peleas guiadas.

-Con el fin de que esto sea lo más real posible, hemos seleccionado los números al azar no tuvimos en cuenta el sexo, la edad, o la constitución física de cada uno.

Antes de subir las escaleras podrán elegir cualquiera de las armas punzocortante o de golpe que tienen sobre la mesa del enfrente. Está a su disposición el elegir o no algunas de esas armas, pero recuerden que cada batalla será observado y calificado por varios agentes aparte de mí y la capitana Senju. ¿Alguna duda?

El silencio fue la contestación a esa pregunta, mire a mí alrededor, observando a cada uno de los que nos encontrábamos ahí, cualquiera podría ser mi oponente solo esperaba que me tocara alguien que me diera batalla. Tendría que esperar para saber con quién me tocaría pero las palabras de Tsunade-sama resonaron en mi mente, el no retenerme significaría que posiblemente me tocara con alguien fuerte podría ser, algunos de los agentes que vi antes o ese último que no descubrí. Nuevamente la voz de la agente Anko se volvió a escuchar.

-Bien, al no haber duda continuaré. Tenemos algunas reglas que cumplir pero antes déjenme aclarar que cada combate tendrá un tiempo base de 5 minutos, en los cuales tendrán que demostrar todas sus habilidades y destreza, en caso de que ambos contrincantes continúen la batalla seguirá hasta que yo crea necesaria. Ahora las reglas:

1\. Como dije antes pueden utilizar cualquiera de las armas que tienen a su disposición pero tienen terminantemente prohibido, herir de gravedad o matar a su oponente. En caso de que eso pase, no solo serán expulsados del examen son serán apresados y enjuiciados.

2\. En caso de caer de la lona, tendrán segundos para ponerse de pie de lo contrario perderán el combate. Pero en caso de salir fuera del límite perderán automáticamente.

3\. De terminar inconsciente perderán al instante.

4\. Yo o cualquiera del jurado. Puede dar por finalizado el combate, en caso de considerar a cualquiera de los contrincantes no pueda continuar. También pueden rendirse si son intimidados, o no tengan las capacidades para continuar.

5\. En caso de un empate, el jurado determinara al vencedor, teniendo en cuenta lo demostrado durante la batalla.

-Esas son las reglas durante la batalla pero el que pierda o gane su combate no determinara que sean o no aceptado en ANBU todo depende de lo que nos demuestren aquí arriba y en examen escrito

-Bueno ahora empecemos- reviso su lista y con una expresión de satisfacción exclamo - quiero al número 25 y 30.

Me estremecí al oír mi número, no eran de nervios sino de ansiedad, las manos me temblaron y mi corazón se aceleró, solo significa una cosa ella saldría a la luz.

Mire a mi alrededor y encontré a mi contrincante era alto de cabellos azabaches de físico fuerte y bien definido por su complexión física diría que su especialidad física es la velocidad aunque por su caminar altanero me arriesgaría a pesar que goza de utilizar de la fuerza bruta de ser necesaria

Respire profundo y me prepare para lo que venía si algo odiaba de estos momentos era el ser centro de la atención pero más aún, los infaltables comentarios sobre mi aspecto.

-¡Que suerte la del chico aun no sube a la plataforma y su batalla la tiene ganada!, aparte de ser una chica es toda una muñequita. - dijo uno.

-Oye lindura, una vez pierdas puedes llorar en mis brazos que con gusto me ofrezco a consolarte. - dijo otro.

\- Ey muchacho, no seas tan duro con ella y trata de no lastimar su linda carita sería una lástima dejarle una marca.- continuo otro.

Y así continuaron los comentarios hasta que alcance a mi contrincante hasta la plataforma observe como le lanzaba una sonrisa cómplice a Tsunade-sama y sonreía burlonamente a Anko para terminar mirándome de forma altanera.

Por fin lo comprendí, todo ya estaba planeado descubrí a quien me faltaba, y podía estar tranquila al momento de la pelea pues no me enfrentaba a un principiante.

-Veo que ninguno eligió arma por su pelea por lo que daremos inicio a esta de inmediato, pero antes tú - dijo Anko señalándome a mí - te quitaras esa chaqueta que no forma parte del uniforme e impide observar tus movimientos.

-Pero yo... - quise protestar pero calle enseguida, al entender la mirada que me lanzo donde me decía claramente que no aceptaría quejas.

Retrocedí hasta una esquina y procedí a quitarme la chaqueta lo malo es que sentía mi cara arder y no necesitaba un espejo para saber hasta qué punto colorada me podía poner respire profundo intentando calmarme y volví a mi lugar inicio a la batalla.

*Sasuke*

Una vez que empezado el segundo examen, centre mi atención en la Hyuga, se notaba su entrenamiento previo tenia buena resistencia y sus técnicas no tenían fallas pero aun así no me convencían esperaría a la siguiente parte para dar un veredicto.

Cuando Anko termino con su parloteo no esperaba ser llamando tan rápido pero supongo que no podía esperar sabia lo impaciente que podía ser me levante y camine hacia el frente evitando las miradas y suspiros de las candidatas que no conocían a quien le echaban el ojo. Era de esperarse, todas las mujeres son una molestia solo uno se libraba de ese destino solo una a quien respetaba, la única que siempre estuvo a mi lado y esa era mi madre.

Tras observar a la Hyuga, había notado como observaba a su alrededor a sus posibles adversario recuerdo haber pensado que era una pérdida de tiempo pues a diferencia de sus compañeros su contrincante ya fue elegido y al yo quien se enfrente su derrota era más que un hecho. Pero también recordé la advertencia de Tsunade, y todos sus conocimientos, sobre las artes marciales, por lo que me imagina que preferiría una pelea manos limpias, o cuerpo a cuerpo para demostrar el máximo de su capacidad. Y de ser así, yo pelearía de igual manera pues no me gustaría escuchar más adelante quejas sobre que perdió por estar desarmada ante mí.

Una vez arriba me llamo la atención los comentarios a su paso la mire tranquila, como si no le afectara pero traía las manos apretadas en clara señal de disgusto, no la culpaba, de estar en su lugar yo estaría aun peor...estoy mintiendo no estaría peor, porque yo no permitiría que luego del primer comentario saliera alguno más.

Cuando nos alcanzó, sonreí al darme cuenta que no me equivocaba no traía ninguna arma por lo que mi teoría termino siendo cierta. Mire a Tsunade intentando ver alguna señal, que me indicara que me detenga que era una locura y que no tenía por qué hacerlo pero no encontré duda en ella mire en Anko y mostraba la misma sonrisa burlona del principio la cual dirigí directamente a la chica.

La vi retroceder luego de una palabra de Anko cuando volteo, hubiera dado lo que fuera por una cámara, no todos los días, vez a un Hyuga tan brillante y no su inteligencia sino por parecer un semáforo en alto. Aunque me dio bastante gracia su expresión debo de admitir que tiene otras cosas aún mejor pese a su cara de nenita tenia uno de los cuerpos más voluminosos pero bien proporcionado que he visto, y eso que no era el primero que veía sino que tenía una extensa lista. Camino al frente con expresión seria cuando Anko por fin dijo.

-Al no elegir ninguno arma será un combate cuerpo a cuerpo conocen las reglas asique síguelas retrocedió unos pasos para darnos espacios y al levantar la mano comenzó fuerte y claro.

-comencemos con esto: 3,2, 1, empiecen

Ninguno de los dos se movió de su sitio, solo nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente esperando el primer movimiento del otro pero su voz rompió con la atmosfera y en un tono suave y bajo apenas para que yo lo escuchara

-te recomiendo que no me tomes a la ligera. -Volví a sonreír de forma altanera- no sé quien eres pero si sé que eres

-pues bien ilumíname quien según tu soy.- le respondí de igual manera solo para que ella escuchara

\- eres un agente infiltrado mejor que tus otros compañeros pues me tomo tiempo encontrarte pero si tu ego fuera un poco menos tu altanería no te delataría al creerte invencible tu mirada se vuelve muy estresante, por lo que delata tu presencia aun a la distancia cuando observas a tu objetivos.

He de admitir para mí que me sorprendió sus comentarios fue una crítica constructiva pero a la destructiva para mi ego no es la primera persona que me critica de esa forma es más es la segunda que lo hace perteneciente a esa familia.

-Muy observadora Hyuga, pero si pretendes seguir con esta pelea no me hago responsable de que te rompas alguna uña princesita- me exprese en tono burlón especialmente en la última palabra-como dijeron hace rato, sería una lástima dañar esa linda carita tuya.

Al terminar de decir esas frases me encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella pues aproveche unos segundo que tuve para acercarme a ella sin que se percate estire mi mano hasta unos mechones que salían de su cabeza y juguetee con ellos entre mis dedos me incline a su altura y entono coqueto dije.

-Pero no te preocupes princesita cuando termine contigo no querrás moverte por mucho tiempo ¿y quién sabe? Tal vez te invite a una cena para que veas QUE NO SOY TAN MALO COMO PARESCO - dije eso ultimo como riendo.

-No te preocupes por eso mejor defiéndete.. - tomando una postura muy peculiar la reconocí de inmediato ya que no era la primera vez que me enfrentaba a un experto en ese estilo de lucha ya que en ese entonces ambos terminamos en empate y heridos ya que ella no tendría mucha suerte en eso.

Luego de un rato de silencio Tsunade exclamo- Hyuga déjate de juegos no te contengas y es una orden.

-Como ordene Tsunade-sama -contesto la chica dirigiéndose hacia superior pero al volver la vista hacia mi podía jurar que la temperatura bajo unos grados que más de uno le recorrió un escalofrió y que la mayoría olvido respirar frente a mí no se encontraba la misma persona sus ojos antes se mostraban decididos confiados y cálidos, pero ahora se encontraban fríos, calculadores, y de cierta forma vacíos.

\- Es una lástima yo pesaba ir lento y divertirme un poco pero una orden no se puede negar pero déjame advertirte una cosa antes de empezar... YO NO SOY TAN BUENA COMO PARESCO.

Al terminar esas palabras el silencio inundo el gimnasio su rostro dejo de mostrarse serenos y la luz de sus ojos se apagaron ahora todo era frio y calculado en ella fue entonces que recordé alguna anécdotas que había leído en su informe sobre como parecía ser otra y entendí el porqué de su otro nombre.

Frente a mí ya no estaba la heredera Hyuga en su lugar estaba una muñeca de porcelana sumamente bella pero fría y al mismo tiempo a la más peligrosa de las serpientes de cascabel un frio recorrió mi espalda pues frente a mí se encontraba ella. Una joven mujer cuya belleza es casi angelical pero tan peligrosa y letal como una elegante y ponzoñosa mantis... frente a mi estaban Ángel Negro.

Fue cuando comprendí el por qué Tsunade confiaba tanto en ella y en que tal vez no me sería tan fácil conseguirme mis vacaciones pagadas, pues esta niña es más peligrosa de lo que pensaba.


	4. Capítulo 4

El inicio del angel

* Sasuke *

La mire fijamente, aun no podia creer el cambio tan radical que sufrio la chica frente a mis ojos, hasta el fuerte sonrrojo desaparecio de su rostro. No debia ser un genio para saber que no me seria nada facil derrotarla como pense al principio, pero mas que molestarme, ese pensamiento me llenaba de ansiedad, hacia tiempo que no tenia una pelea decente.

Espere en posicion de defensa a que hiciera el primer movimiento, pero al ver que no pensaba hacerlo, decidi hacer los honores. Corri hacia ella y la invadi con una secuencia de golpes de los cuales ninguno llego a su destino al ser esquivados por ella con una velocidad abmirable, ella seguia esquivando mis ataques con tanta fluides que parecia estar burlandose de mi al dejarme como un principiante frente a los demas.

Aun que si lo pensaba detenidamente, era claro que algo asi pasaria, el estilo de pelea Hyuga es conocida como la perfecta defensa, y aun que se centra en la defensiva, ulilizada de manera ofensiva es sumamente doloroso.

Sonrrei ante el ultimo pensamiento aun sin dejar de atacarla, aun recuerdo como fue mi primer enfrentamiento contra esa tecnica, contra el llamado genio de los Hyugas, fueron varias veces que nos enfrentamos, y todas con el mismo resultado, penosos empates un gran golpe a nuestro orgullo, por que si en algo nos pareciamos, era en que ambos poseemos un gran orgullo, el cual no se conforma con un empate.

Cuando lo conoci ambos estabamos participando de un campamento militar, donde medirian nuestra capacidades para tener el puesto de capitanes de algun escuadron a nuestro cargo. Ambos luchamos por el primer lugar, teniendo la maxima puntuacion a terminos de los examenes finales, no recuerdo bien como fue que inicio, pero al coincidir en los campos de entrenamientos, solo basto algun comentario desafiante por parte de alguno de nosotros para iniciar una pelea, y al darnos cuenta, ambos estabamos luchando en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo por el primer lugar.

Fue durante ese combate que descubri el nivel de dificultad de la tecnica Hyuga, pues pese a entenderla era imposible copiarla sin ser entrenado personalmente por un experto, pero al ser una tecnica excusiva, solo era transmitida a familiares directos de lo Hyugas nadie fuera de la familia la conocia, ni siquiera quienes se unían a ellos en matrimonio.

Lo que hacia tan peligroso e imposible de copiar, era que no utlizabar gran fuerza en ello, solo la necesaria para crear el daño necesario, pues su objetivo son las uniones musculares y el circuito de nervios expandidos por el cuerpo. Al golpear los musculos en lugares claves, no provocan un dolor exesivo, lo cual es aprovechado para hacer creer al contrincante que la tiene ganada, pero en realidad lo que provoca es el entumecimiento del musculo y al seguir golpeando en esos puntos, pueden incapacitar los movimientos de las extremidades temporalmente. En caso contrario a cuando atacan a los canales nerviosos los cuales si provocan un gran dolor al punto de dependiendo de la presion ejercida puede provocar un shok a causa del dolor o incluso la muerte a causa del mismo.

Sali de mis recuerdos cuando ella dejo de defenderse para atacar, como en mis anteriore peleas con el Hyuga, mi mejor opción era esquivar e intentar inabilitar sus brazos, por lo que cuando tuve la oportunidad de sujetarla, le aplique uno lleve a los brazos, pero paso algo impensable...

\- Hasta que punto eres capaz de llegar por ganar Hyuga?

* Hinata *

Cuando la pelea comenzo, ella se habia apoderado totalmente de mis movimientos, si... ella, mi otro yo... quien en los momentos dificiles esta para protegerme... la que nacio por culpa del dolor.. lo unico bueno que me dejo EL... mi protectora, mi guardian... Angel.

Tenia 12 cuando lo conocí a EL, mi padre nos habia presentado, era EL quien se me acercaba, quien me hizo creer que era verdad lo que estaba viviendo. Era feliz cada vez que venia, pero todo cambio cuando escuche sin querer esa conversacion donde revelaron la verdad, yo solo era una prueba mas que EL debia superar para subir de rango, tenia que mostrar algo que no tenia, y finguio ser mi amigo.

Cuando lo descubri, tenia 15, yo esperaba ansiosa su llegada por lo que fuera de mi rutina decidi esperarlo en la sala junto a la entrada, cuando lo vi llegar por mas infantil que parezca me oculte para sorprenderlo, pero la sorprendida fui yo al escucharlo hablar con mi padre.

\- Lo estas haciendo muy bien, a este paso muy pronto podras subir de rango, tu actuación es magnífica, Hinata no sospecha nada sobre tu entrenamiento de infiltracion que estas haciendo con ella, pero me decepciona saber que eso solo significa que es una inutil como observadora tambien.

\- No lo diga asi, lo que le hace debil a ella es lo sentimental que es, asi como en mi caso es la falta de ellos, pero gracias a todo el tiempo que estuve a su lado, pude tomar notas muy interesante que me serviran para infiltrarme en cualquier lado sin ser detectado. Desde la alegria hasta la tristeza, al ser ella muy emotiva es facil sacar provecho de ella. Ademas no me molestaria estudiarla un poco mas todavia tengo que estudiar dos sentimientos de ella que no e visto aún.

\- Quedate el tiempo necesario, pero de cuales sentimientos hablas? a mi parecer ya los dominas todos...

\- Me faltan dos tan iguales como diferentes. El amor y el odio, el primero creo que ya estoy por conseguir que lo saque a la luz, y el segundo sera facil al revelarle la verdad.

No se equivocaba, ya lo estaba amando, pero no queria aceptarlo, pero ahora seria imposible. Senti las lagrimas bajar por mis mejillas, no queria escuchar mas, por lo que sin que se dieran cuenta sali afuera y corri hacia los limites de mi casa y llore a todo lo que mi alma pedia.

Lo escuche hacercarse, no debia darme vuelta para saber que era EL conocia el sonido de sus pasos.

\- Porque tenias que mentirme? yo crei en ti, pense que eras diferente, pero veo que me equivoque.

\- No sabes que es de mala educacion oir coversaciones ajenas? pero al bien, al ser descubierto lo unico malo es que no podre seguir estudiandote. Y pensar que se estaba poniendo interesante. Casi podia jurar que hoy tendria tu declaracion de am...

No lo deje terminar dandome vuelta y derrivandolo de una cachetada. pero no era yo, me sentia como un titere que era controlada por alguien mas.

\- Callate pedazo de basura y largate de mi vista, no eres digno de mi presencia. Aun que, de todo lo que dijste solo te dare razon en una... Puede que sea muy sentimental, pero asi como tu puedes finguir tener sentimientos para una mision, yo puedo ocultarlo perfectamente para otra.

No lo comprendia en ese entonces pero con el tiempo lo supe, quien se enfrento a EL no fui yo, fue ella, mi angel guardian que me cuida desde el fondo de mi corazon, quien esconde mis sentimientos de no ser lastimados nuevamente.

Cuando desperte de mis recuerdos me encontraba en una llave no podia liberarme. Solo habia una salida por lo que lo hice. Respire profundo y de un rapido movimiento ( crash ) disloque mi hombro para salirme de el.

\- Hasta que punto eres capaz de llegar por ganar Hyuga?

Su pregunta me causo gracia... pero no sonrrei, volvi a respirar y morder mi lengua para no emitir queja alguna cuando volvi a colocar mi hombro en su lugar.

\- Hasta donde sea nacesario.

Apenas termine de decir eso lo ataque con todo lo que tenia, logrando golpearle varias veces, solo necesitaba unos cuantos golpes mas para tenerlo a mi mercep cuando lo vi, escondido cerca de las puertas, era imposible, no deberia estar aqui, pero asi era, EL estaba hay sonrriendome como antes de descubrir sus mentiras.

Me descuide, lo se, pero no habia nada que hacer, cuando me di cuenta ya era demaciado tarde, vi el golpe venir peri no podria esquivarlo ni frenarlo, me lo dio con fuerza en la nuca y todo se volvio oscuro para mi y solo senti mi cuerpo caer.

Me ha ganado... habia perdido... imperdonable!!!!


	5. Capítulo 5

Preguntas y condiciones.

Sentía el cuerpo entumecido y dolido en algunas zonas donde sabía que un humano tendría hematomas, sentí una brisa en las paredes blancas de la enfermería del cuartel donde despertaba y recordé el porque me encontraba allí. Había perdido como un aficionado al apartar la vista de mi adversario pero no podía evitar, lo había visto ÉL se encontraba allí, recordándome que siempre estaría a mi alrededor, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho. Había perdido patéticamente.

-No fue así- respondió Tsunade desde la puerta, apreté fuertemente los puños pues no me había dado cuenta que lo dije en voz alta- no fue cualquier cadete con quien te enfrentaste te habrás dado cuenta de eso no es así.

-Si me di cuenta, no cualquiera es capaz de darle batalla a ella y él se la puso muy difícil.

\- Veo que aun te refieres a ella como si fuera otra persona siendo que muchas veces ya te lo había dicho, Ángel y tu son la misma persona.

-Pero aunque digas eso, sabes que no es así, ella es todo lo contrario a quien yo soy en realidad. Ella es decidida sin miedo a nada y nunca bajaría la cabeza ante nadie, todo lo contrario a lo que yo soy mientras que Ángel es la fuerte yo soy la parte débil, aunque compartamos el mismo cuerpo, aunque no esté de acuerdo con eso.

-En eso opino igual, por eso la nombre asi, desde que te conocí ese lado supe que se encargaría de protegerte, puede que pienses que eres la parte débil pero aunque lo niegues Ángel es solo la fortaleza que tu liberas para protegerte porque siempre estuvo en ti y que tenías liberarlo.

-Ella siempre me dice eso cada vez que conversamos. Pero cambiando de tema, en este momento está muy enojada pues temo decirte que la seguridad del cuartel fue violada. ÉL estuvo aquí.

-Eso es imposible, desde esta mañana el ingreso fue exclusivo nadie podía entrar o salir de este lugar sin que yo lo sepa.

-Tú sabes también como yo que para ÉL no existen imposibles, y que solo ella es capaz de hacerle frente - sabía que no le gustaba lo que oía pero era verdad.

-¿Qué crees que vino a hacer en todo caso?- pregunto acercandose hacia mi

-Eso es muy fácil, recordarme que mi destino está marcado a no ser que haga algo para cambiarlo.

-¿Aun quieren que sigas con ese estúpido contrato?.

-Sabes que sí. Y Hiashi no hará nada para evitarlo pues hasta que encuentre las pruebas que necesito seré yo siempre la equivocada, por eso no tengo tiempo que perder, cuando más rápido encuentre las pruebas que necesito es mejor.

-Entonces no perdamos más el tiempo.

-A partir de esta noche te trasladaras a la mansión Uchiha, donde vivirás junto al resto de tu equipo, y antes que lo preguntes, no hay lugar para quejas. A tu capitán ya lo conociste, pero aprovechando la ocasión... PORQUE MEJOR NO ENTRAS EN VEZ DE ESTAR ESPIANDO CONVERSACIONES AJENAS.

Luego de haber gritado lo último, segundos más tarde hizo su aparición por la puerta un pelinegro con el ceño fruncido evidentemente enojado por haber sido descubierto

-No estaba espiando nada pero como cuando llegue estaban hablando decidí esperar a que terminaran...- dijo en un tono serio, quien anteriormente fue su adversario, seguí vistiendo el uniforme del examen, y cruzando los brazos agrego-... además no es como si me importara su conversación.

-Hinata deja que te presente, el capitán del primer escuadrón de infiltración y ataque, el teniente Sasuke Uchiha. Estarás bajo su mando y vivirás en su residencia mientras estés en su escuadrón

Me pare y realice un saludo militar, y con voz firme dije-Encantada, Hinata Hyuga a su servicio, capitán

-Bien, yo me retiro para que hablen tranquilamente- dijo Tsunade mientras se disponía a marcharse, pero la detuve diciendo.

-Que quede claro, que no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar en caso de que tenga que defenderme- no sería la primera vez que me mudo a alguna residencia e intentan propasarse

-Tranquila, estoy segura de que el capitán Uchiha sabrá mantener sus manos y las de su equipo en su lugar. Pero en caso contrario, tienes mi consentimiento de tomar las medidas necesarias, y el culpable de la falta pagara las reparaciones

Dicho eso salió de la habitación dejándolos solos en un algo incomodo silencio. El entro tomo asiento en una silla que se encontraba alejada de camilla donde yo me encontraba

-Que fue toda esa palabrería de hace rato? - Pregunto mirándome seriamente

-No sé de lo que hablas, se mas especifico pero te advierto que solo responderé a lo que crea necesario para desempeño en equipo. Hay cosas que no podre responder bajo ninguna circunstancia

-Primero, que es eso de tu otro yo? Ahora me dirán de que tienes desequilibrio mental o qué?

-Esa es una difícil pregunta por responder, ni yo misma se bien cómo explicarlo, pero tú mismo lo viste durante la pelea. Soy pero no soy la misma en algunos momentos. Especialmente cuando temo que algo malo pase. Solo se libera algo en mi y aunque soy consiente de lo que hago, no lo controlo... a esa parte de mi la conozco como Ángel porque soy ella mima lo dice, ella es mi guardiana de todo lo que me pueda dañar...y no, NO ESTOY LOCA.

-Bien supongamos que entiendo... que tiene que ver Hiashi en todo esto, y porque estas en ANBU siendo la heredera de todo un imperio de policías privados?

\- Mi padre no tiene nada que ver en esto, y el hecho que este no es de tu incumbencia, pero si lo que te preocupa es que sea un agente en cubierto puedes estar tranquilo, he roto lazos con mi familia.

-Si es así, que es ese contrato que te exigen cumplir?

-Para ser alguien que no estaba interesado en una conversación de mujeres estas muy bien informado... - Dije con burla, pero continúe seriamente- ... y no tiene importancia un contrato que no será cumplido.

-Quien es ÉL, y porque Tsunade reacciono así?

-Eso solo es entre Tsunade-sama y yo no tiene nada que ver contigo ni nadie. Asique no interfieras. - Lo último lo dije en tono sombrío, pero no permitiría que nadie se metiera se metiera en esto, no dejaría que nadie corra un riesgo innecesario, era demasiado peligroso como para meter a cualquiera en mi guerra

-Ahora que respondí tus preguntas te toca escuchar algunas de mis reglas de convivencia...

Soltó un gruñido indicándome que no le gusto mi respuesta pero antes de que proteste añadí.

Nadie puede entrar a mi habitación, ni revisar mis pertenencias sin mi autorización No revelare mis datos sobre mis estudios, preparación o misiones pasadas. Mi pasado o mi familia es solo mío, no tolerare que sea investigado mas haya de lo permitido Cualquier intento de abuso de parte tuya o tu equipo será informado y castigado por mano propia de ser necesario Tendré misiones personales en algún momento donde tendré que ausentarme por tiempo indefinido, cuyo reporte o explicación solo las tendrá mi superior directo es decir Tsunade-sama Mi lealtad es hacia Tsunade-sama, y por ella obedeceré tus órdenes, pero que quede claro, no confió en ti. Como tú no confías en mí.

-Bien, por lo menos estamos de acuerdo en eso último. Y no te preocupes siempre y cuando cumplas tu parte durante las misiones y no interfieras en mi camino estaremos bien. Pero recuerda bien PRINCESITA yo soy quien da las ordenes al final

Dicho eso se paró y camino a la salida pero antes de salir dio media vuelta y agregó altaneramente.- Y antes que lo olvide, no te enamores de mí, ya tengo suficiente de lidiar con esas estupideces, además no me gustan las niñitas malcriadas como tú.

No puedo creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Realmente necesitaba bajarse de esa nubecita suya. Y quien mejor que yo para hacerlo. Por lo que aun más divertida dije...- Tranquilo no soy de esas locas descerebradas que andan detrás de tuyo. Soy un pez muy grande para una red tan pequeña como la tuya. Además no me gustan los gorilas como tua

-quien es el gorila Hyuga?- dijo claramente molesto

Sabía que se había enojado, había encontrado su punto débil su orgullo y por más que intentaba ocultar su molestia, en sus ojos se notaba su ira creciente. Por lo que no pude ocultar una sonrisa de lado

-Ves a alguien más aquí Uchiha? Tu eres el gorila, grande, fuerte, primitivo y de pesio humor.

Sabía que era riesgoso tanto, pero quería el molestarle tanto, pero quería que sepa que no dejare que nadie se vuelva a burlar de mí, no me importaba si después tomaba represalias en mi contra, por lo menos habría valido la pena.

-En media hora nos vamos... no espero a nadie

Me sorprendió un poco que solo diga eso, esperaba que por lo menos me gritara pero ni eso paso. Solo dio media vuelta y se fue. Sabía que no se quedaría así y debía de estar con la guardia alta, pero al menos podía disfrutar esta pequeña victoria.


	6. Capítulo 6

La mansión Uchiha

Estaba en los estacionamientos de ANBU esperando por la Hyuga, enojado e intrigado, lo primero por el confrontamiento anterior con la misma, cosa que me encargaria de solucionar en los proximos dias, me encargaria personalmente de domar a esa fiera con carita de mu~eca y lo disfrutaria al hacerlo, total, nuestra estadia juntos apenas comenzaba.

La sonrrisa que se me formo ante ese ultimo pemsamiento, desaparecio al recordar lo segundo, me intrigaba no saber que ocultaba la princesa Hyuga y ese tal EL como para preocupar al Tsunade del modo que lo hiso, pero ya dare con esa informacion, mas temprano que tarde.

La vi acercarse trayendo consigo un bolso mediano y ese horrible chaleco dos tallas mas grandes que ella, solte un suspiro decepcionado, no entendia como teniendo esa figura envidiable que tiene se la pase ocultandola, pero en el fondo me agradaba saber que no era como otras muchas vulgares de su edad. Aun que pensandolo bien con esas peligrosas curvas, es mejor que se encuentren ocultas a la vista de cierta persona que se encontraba en la mansion.

\- Y bien?... nos vamos o espetamos a que heches raices?.. - dijo cruzandose de brazos al llegar al frente mio.

\- No abuces con mi paciencia princesita, que es muy poca la que tengo. Ademas, de hechar raices a tu lado no me molestaria para nada... - tome uno de sus mechones que se soltaron de su cola de caballo y lo acerque a mis labios acercandome a ella de manera peligrosa. La vi tenzarse y un leve sonrrojo se apodero de su rostro. habia encontrado la mejor manera de molestarla, y me encantaba-... solo tendria que desacerme de esa comdenada chaqueta para tener una buena vista y encontrar la manera de que te mantengas callada y seria perfecta tu compañia. Inmediatamente retrocedio dos pasos con la vista al suelo claramente colorada y con un leve temblor en los brazos por la fuerza que hacia al controlar el evidente enojo que se reflejaba en su rostro.

\- No te pases de listo Uchiha, que no sere tan amable como la ultima vez... - me sorprendi por el cambio en su actitud, era claro que esa era su "otra yo" una vez mas la tension en el ambiente era palpable.

\- Asi que tu eres Angel?, que agradable sorpresa, tal vez tu puedas responderme alguna de mis dudas...

\- No te dire mas de lo que ya se te dijo, y menos hacerca de Hina o su pasado, conformate con saber que estara bajo tu mando y que mejor soldado no tendras jamas, claro que para ello tendras que ganar nuestra confianza primero, cosa que no lo estas haciendo muy bien que digamos.

\- Como si pudiera confiar en alguien que es un total misterio para mi. Dejame aclararte que quien da las ordenes aqui soy yo, ya sea a cualquiera de las dos.

\- Lamento contradecirte capitan, pero a la unica que le debemos explicacion alguna es a Tsunade-sama y ella mosma dejo en claro que algunas informaciones, en especial la nuestra es clasificada.

\- Bien, pero como dije antes, mientras no interfieran en mi camino, no habra problema alguno. Pero lo descibrire y tendran mucho que explicar.

\- Dudo mucho que eso pase, pero dejame darte un ultimo consejo Uchiha, aun no me viste enojada, y no te gustara hacerlo, asi que no quieras sobre pasarte con Hina o me acegurare de que no tengas decendencia nunca. Tras esas palabras un escalosfrios recorrio mi espalda, era claro que no bromeaba con su amenaza, pero aun asi solo consiguio que se vuelva mas interesante el molestar a la Hyuga. Se necesita mucho mas que eso para asustarme.

La vi parpadear dos veces y nuevamente estaba "la original" frente mio con su entresejo fruncido.

\- Mejor dejese de perder el tiempo y vamonos, que cuando mas rapido terminemos con esto sera mejor. y con respecto a lo otro, no me gustaria hechar raices cerca tuyo, ya que ni la vista ni la compañia seria de mi agrado, capitan. No le di importancia al tono burleaco que utilizo, pero una nueva duda atravezo mi mente. Sera o no 100% conciente de lo que pasa la Hyuga cuando Angel despierta? y a que grado eso pasa?

No hubo respuesta de mi lado, solo le indique con la cabeza que subiera al Jeep negro perteneciente a los cuarteles ANBU y partimos con destino a la Mansion Uchiha, donde seria presentada al resto del equipo.

El camino fue silencioso, cada uno metido en su propio pensamiento, luego de media hora de camino salimos de la ciudad entrando a una zona boscosa donde luego de 15 min. llegamos a los portones de entrada al territorio Uchiha donde se veia a lo lejos la gran cazona. Era una esquisita mescla entre lo antiguo y lo moderno, con un imenso jardin al frente pulcramente cuidado. al costado de la cazona se encontraba un camion de mudanzas descargando lo que parecia las pertenencias de la Hyuga.

Apenas llegamos ella practicamente salto del jeep y se dirigio al interior del camion murmurando algo que solo llegue a entender como. "mas le vale que no hayan dañado a mi bebe".

Lo que me faltaba, otra loca por sus pertenencias... que seria esta vez? una computadora? un espejo herencia de alguna tia loca? su kip de maquillaje? Mis obsiones ivan desde lo mas basico de una persona hastr la mas ridiculo que se me podia ocurrir, hasta que el rujir de un motor callo mis pensamientos y la vi salir casi volando del camion sin su chaqueta puesta sobre una extraña motocicleta tipo ninja claramente modificada azul noche.

\- Pero que demonios?... -calle mi exclamacion al verla dirijirse al patio tracero de la mancion donde a juzgar por la hora, se encomtraria mi equipo entrenando.

Y como si los hubiera invocado se escucho el rujir de otro motor y algunos disparos, corri hacia el fondo esperando detenerlos antes de que maten a esa mocosa imprudente, pero mas sorprendido quede yo al ver la que ocurria.

Ante mis ojos veia como la Hyuga corria por la pista de obstaculos a la par del mejor corredor de ANBU, como si fuera una pista lisa.

\- Pese a su apariencia su motocicleta es bastante veloz y liviana lo que le permite realizar esas maniobras como si se tratara de una bicicleta. Aunque deberia mirar de cerca esa maquina para saber con exactitud que tan modificada esta.- dijo el especialista en maquinas al llegar a mi lado con su muy poco comun seriedad.

El sonido de varios disparos llamaron mi atencion, y al ver que provenian de mi francotiradora corri hasta ella para detenerla, pues esta intentaba reventar las ruedas de la motocicleta de la Hyuga, cabe mencionar que sin mucho exito que digamos.

Al frenar todo y reunir a mi equipo en un solo lugar, la Hyuga se acerco aun sobre su motocicleta hasta donde nos encontrabamos causando distintas reacciones entre los integrantes del equipo.

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata y desde hoy sere parte del equipo de ataque 1 de ANBU. Espero llevarnos bien - no podia creer lo que acabava de presenciar, lo dijo de una manera tan educada y hasta.. dulce?... que no tenia comparacion con la que estaba conmigo hace apenas unos minutos antes. En definitiva sufre no de doble, sino de triple personalidad.

\- Un gusto, soy Juugo y estoy imprecionado, eres realmente muy talentosa Hyuga-san..- dijo siempre respetuosamente mientras le extendia la mano a modo de saludo, cosa que ella acepto de inmediato con una sonrrisa cortez pidiendole llamarle por su nombre.

\- Yo soy Suigetsu, y es un verdadero placer tener a una bella dama como tu en el equipo... - dijo mientras sostenia una de la manos de ella y dejaba un beso sobre ella... - si necesitas ayuda con esa maquina solo llamame Hina-chan y con gusto lo hare.

Ella agradecio el ofrecimento y se solto de su agarre algo incomoda pero sin perder la sonrrisa.

\- Mi nombre es Karin. Y desde ahora te abvierto que no te acerques a mi Sasuke si no quieres que te valla mal niña.. - dijo a la par que se me colgaba del brazo y la miraba con total desafio, a lo que ella solo nego tener algun tipo de interez en mi y que no se tenia qur prepcupar por ello.

Karin no muy convencida termino aceptando dejando en claro que solo era por el momento.

Luego de las presentaciones se realizaron algunos que otros comentarios y terminamos llendo cada uno a sus respectivas actividades.

Al final del dia y con la Hyuga ya instalada solo restaba esperar saber como se integraba la Hyuga al equipo. Pero algo era claro... seria todo... menos aburrido...


	7. Capitulo 7

Conociendo al equipo

Estaba en un lugar oscuro y sola, no habia nada a mi alrrededor, solo yo y mi soledad, camino unos pasos a ciegas y frente mio aparecen dos puertas, la primera esta cerrada con varias cadenas y candados, me hacerco a la segunda y esta se abre revelando una figura ya para mi conocida.

\- Angel... aun no es tiempo?- pregunto a mi propio reflejo que esta frente mio.

\- Lo lamento Hina-chan, pero aun no te dare la llave de esa puerta... aun no estas lista... no dejare que te vuelvan a lastimar..- dice mientras me abraza fuertemente a mi yo de 15 años, me aferro a ella sabiendo que puedo confiar plenamente en su palabra, que con ella estoy segura, que nada me pasara, que no me volveran a lastimar...

Abro los ojos y me encuentro en mi habitacion aun oscura por las pesadas cortinas de la ventana, miro el relog de la pared y veo las 05:00 hs. siempre es lo mismo despues de soñar con Angel, me levanto y comienzo a alistarme.

Al ser la primera en despertar en la mansion, tome el trabajo de preparar el desayuno para todo el equipo. Ya pasaron dos semanas desde mi llegada y cada dia la rutina es la misma. Una vez el cafe esta listo escucho unos pasos acercarse a la cocina, sabia de quien se trataba, por lo que simplemente le preparo una taza de cafe, negro y solo una cucharadita de azucar, tome unas tostada y se los acerque a la mesa.

\- Buenos dias Uchiha-san, aqui tiene su desayuno...- no esperaba respuesta, sabia que no la tendria y la verdad no me molestaba. En este tiempo aprendi a tratarlo, y aunque aun teniamos algun que otro roce, no volvio a ser tan fuerte como al principio.

Me di la vuelta y continue con lo mio. Al poco tiempo otros pausados pasos se escucharon y prepare otro desayuno pero mas dulce para Juugo que hacia su aparicion con su siempre tranquilidad dando los buenos dias.

Juugo era fisicamente imponente, pero personalmente muy callado y agradable. Es un especialista en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo aparte de ser exelente corredor sobre cualquier vehiculo con ruedas, sobre agua o en el aire, una persona que goza de la musica clasica y la velocidad, una persona a quien le encanta los niños y animales pequeños y que es aterrador al pelear... es una persona bastante peculiar pero en el buen sentido cabe aclarar.

Acabe de preparar el desayuno para el resto y me sente para beber mi té junto a unas golosinas dulces mientras disfrutabamos de los pocos minutos de silencio que aun nos quedaban, los cuales fueron interrumpidos por una de las ya comunes discucionos de Suigetsu y Karin, quienes discutian por quien sabe que cosa hoy.

Suigetsu era de esas personas por quien a primera vista solo te viene a la mente una palabra para describirlo segun Angel almenos " pervertido " pero una vez que te tomas el tiempo de conocerlo resulta ser una persona muy interesante y hasta graciosa se podria decir.

El es especialista en el manejo de todo tipo de arma blanca, desde pequeñas navajas y dardos hasta espadas de distintos tamaños y formas. Ademas, es un genio en cuanto a todo lo relacionado con la automotriz sin importar de que maquina se trate puede hacerla funcionar en tiempo record.

Aun recuerdo la fasinacion en su rostro al inspeccionar a mi bebe, parecia un niño con juguete nuevo.

Por otro lado, Karin fue todo un desafio, pero una vez aclarado que no tenia ningun interes en "Sasuke-kun" como ella lo llama, se podria decir que eramos algo asi como amigas, aun que tenia mis dudas al respecto.

Ella es de caracter explosivo y seductor por naturaleza, una peliroja de armas tomar, cuyo hobie u obsecion es acosar al Uchiha al punto que hasta penita me da todo lo que el tiene que aguantar... noooo... es divertido verlo sufrir... pero siguiendo con Karin, es una heaker ( no se como se escribe ) de primera, no hay informacion que se le escape de las manos, su especialidad son las armas de fuego y tiene una punteria de 100 sobre 100 como francotiradora.

Era evidente a mis ojos la atraccion existente entre los dos ultimos ( Suigetsu y karin) aunque ninguno este dispuesto a aceptarlo, y no seria yo quien me meteria en eso. Aun que por el momento difrutaria de la buena comedia que ambos protagonizaban diariamente.

El unico a quien no terminaba de entender era al Uchiha, conocia sus habilidades perfecramente, conocia de todo un poco a un nivel profecional, un exelente estratega y capitan de equipo, podia infiltrarse en cualquier sistema de seguridad y memorizar un mapa con todos los detalles en cuestion de segundos. No tiene una especialidad en combate pues las domina todas.

Pero lo que me era un misterio era el como persona, no podia desifrar sus pensamientos, ni como saltaba de su clasica personalidad seria a esa altanera que goza de hacerme pasar un mal rato para su diversion personal.

En fin, este era un equipo muy equilibrado en cuanto a habilidades, pero con una extraña mescla de personalidades, no pasaria ni un solo dia tranquilo con toda esta gente alrrededor, pero era divertido observarlo de cerca.

Al terminar el desayuno cada uno se encarga de limpiar sus cubiertos y nos alistabamos para el entrenamiento. Comenzaba ejercicios basicos en equipo, y luego cada uno fue por su lado a seguir de manera individual su entrenamiento. Juugo fue junto a las pesas, karin a la zona de tiro, Suigetsu practicaba esgrima y yo me dirigi al dojo a peacticar mi estilo de pelea, lo cual fue interrumpido minutos mas tarde por el Uchiha.

\- Aun creo que es un desperdicio que sigas utilizando esa chaqueta encima, te prefiero sin ella o nada encima... - dijo coquetamente al entrar y tomar posicion de pelea al frente mio.

\- Que no te cansas de la misma cantaleta todos los dias? no pieso sacarmela solo por complacerte, y antes que continues, ni si es una orden.. Capitan.

\- No me canso, pero espero que tu si lo hagas pronto princesita, o mejor aun, que me permiras hacerlo a mi... Preparate, que no me contendre!

\- Nunca lo haces! porque no te conviene...

Al decir eso ambos avanzamos y comenzamos una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo muy pareja como de costumbre, golpes y patadas ivan y venian y ninguno le daba respiro al otro. Continuo asi varios minutos, hasta que logro derrivarme o eso penso el, pues aproveche la oportunidad para realizar una barrida y derrivarlo para colocarme sobre el y atraparlo en una llave.

\- Creo que esta vez, la victoria es mia capitan...- dije con una sonrrisa a lo que el solo gruño . Nos levantamos y continuamos con otra ronda y otra hasta el almuerzo donde cada uno tenia unas horas libres hasta el siguiente entrenamiento a la tarde y luego otro a la noche, donde por fin podiamos tener nuestro mercedo descanso.

Pero ese no era mi caso... pues esa noche no soñe con Angel, mas bien fui atormentada por EL...

Por mi primer amor y mas grande decepcion...

Soñe con Akasuna no Sasori...


	8. capítulo 8

Mas dusas que resolver

Me encontraba en mi despacho cuando solte una maldicion al recostarme sobre el respaldo de la silla y sentir una fuerte punsada de dolor por el hematoma que se habia formado durante la noche a causa del entrenamiento del dia anterior, por algun motivo la chica Hyuga estaba de un pesimo humor y aunque odie abmitirlo, practicamente habia barrido el piso conmigo.

La estuve observando en busca de alguna pista sobre su comportamiento, pero no habia nada, solo su extraññña actitud, se la pasaba sumida en sus pensamientos con una expresion nostalgica, luego dolida y finalmente enojada, y viniendo de ella, eso podia resultar intimidante.

Hasta Suigetsu dejo sus bromas luego del golpe que recibio al insinuar que su cambio de humor era a causa de estar en sus dias o que tal vez comio el pastel antes de tiempo y tenia un paquete en camino. Angel salio a flotec en ese instante y se presento al equipo luego de darle su peculiar saludo al peliblanco, estapandolo por una pared.

No fue muy dificil explicarle a los otros sobre la otra personalidad de la Hyuga, despues de todo, ninguno era normal en nuestro equipo. Pero aun asi, las preguntas sobre ella y su pasado seguian presentes en mi mente...

Era pasada la media noche cuando por fin terminaba de revisar algunos documemtos que me fueron mandados, tenia sed por lo que fui en busca de un poco de agua antes de dormir. Pero al llegar a la cocina, pude ver que las luces del dojo se encontraban encendidas, por lo que fui a investigar.

Al llegar se escuchaban fuertes golpes al saco de boxeo que se encontraba en una esquina, y al asomarme pude ver a la Hyuga, que mas que entrenar parecia querer desahogar alguna frustraccion que tenia. Se la veia furiosa y dolida al mismo tiempo, la observe por varios minutos mas hasta que finalmente cayo al suelo empapada en sudor y la respiracion entrecortada.

\- Aun... aun no es... suficiente... debo ser... mas fuerte para... para atraparlo...

No debia ser un genio para saber que provablemente estaba hablando de EL, pero quien era esa persona y que es lo tan grave que le habra hecho para que logre alterarle de esa forma.

Escuche un golpe sordo y al mirar en su direccion nuevamente, la encontre tirada en el piso, se habia desmayado. La revise rapidamente y comprobe que solo fue a causa del cansacio, por lo que mas tranquilo solte el aire que no sabia que habia retenido.

La tome en brazos y me dispuse a llavarla a su habitacion, despues de todo, mi deber como capitan de equipo es velar por la seguridad de cada uno de mis subordinados. No habia otro motivo, ademas, esto podria resultar muy provechoso despues de todo... me dije con un poco de diversion.

Al estar frente a su habitacion, busque la llave de su puerta que se encontraba en uno de los bolsillos de su molesta chaqueta, una vez adentro me desaria de ella. Con un poco de esfuerzo pude habrir su habitacion y entre en ella, no tenia nada fuera de lo comun, estavba casi tal cual se le fue entregada, a ecepcion de algunos objetos personales y unos porta retratos.

La recoste en su cama y le quite la chaqueta, bajo esta llevaba una remera de cuello redondo azul cielo que se le ajustaba al cuerpo a juego con unos pantalones busos negros con una flanjas del mismo azul a los lados. Le quite el calsado y la acomode mejor.

Camine hacia donde estaba los porta retratos y los observe detenidamente. En una se veia a una hermosa mujer muy parecida a la Hyuga con dos peque~as, una de 6 y otra de 2, era claro que la mayor seria la hyuga junto a su madre y hermana, la conocia por los informes que habia leido antes de ella.

En otra estaba ella en medio de dos jovenes de su edad en lo que seria un festival escolar, uno muy sonrriente posaba un brazo sobre el hombro de ella, y el otro solo se mostraba serio a su lado mientas sostenia con su mano la camara con la que fue tomada la foto, estaba desenfocada pero era de esas fotos que eran naturales y expontaneas.

Al pasar a la siguiente foto fruncio el entresejo, estaba ella vestida de manera casual con un vestido de verano lila claro abrazada al cuello de un Hyuga que conocia perfectamente, el cual vestido de panralones jeans azules y camisa blanca la apretaba a su cuerpo en un abrazo por la cintura. Ambos muy sonrrientes cosa extraña en el Hyuga, ambos mirando hacia la camara y algo sonrrosados, lo cual lo molesraba de sobre manera.

Sabia que eran primos, pero tambien sabian que en su clan familiar no era extaño el matrimonio entre familiares cercanos, por lo que la pregunta era.

Seria Neji Hyuga esa persona que atormentaba a la princesita? o de no ser asi. Que relacion existia entre ambos primos?

Salio de sus pensamientos al escucharla moverse en su cama por lo que obto por salir de hay. pero se dio cuenta que en vez de encontrar respuesta solo encontro mas dudas con respecto a ella.

Pero lo que mas le intrigaba saber, era el porque su odio por el Hyuga habia aumentado de manera exorvitante al ver esa ultima fotografia.


	9. capítulo 9

Visita amada y odiada

Me encontraba entrenando como de costumbre en el dojo, pero en mi mente rondaba una duda desde muy temprano. No recordaba como habia llegado a mi habitacion la noche anterior, lo ultimo que recordaba, era haber ido al dojo a descargar todo su enojo por la bolsa de boxeo, y que luego callo rendida por el cansancio. Y que al habrir los ojos esa ma~ana, estaba en su cama, pero sin recordar el como llego hasta hay.

Al no hayar respuesta formulo dos posibilidades, la primera, que fue ella misma en un medio estado de conciencia y por eso no lo recordaba, y la segunda, era que alguien la haya ayudado a llegar hasta hay, cosa qur descarto de inmediato al ver que nadie mensiono lo ocurrido durante el desayuno.

\- Estas muy despistada Hyuga, de ser uba enboscada ya estarias muerta, sabias?.. - fue la voz del Uchiha que se encontraba a mis espaldas agarrandome en una llave con su clasico tono burlon.

-Pues de ser asi no me sentiria mal por hacer esto...- respondi mientras mandaba la cabeza hacia atras intentando golpearlo, pero el lo esquivo soltando un poco el agarre de mis brazos permitiendome escapar de el.

\- Muy listo de tu parte Hyuga... seguimos?... - dijo mientras corria hacia mi y seguiamos con lo nuestro. Continuamos por varios minutos mas, hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por Karin que como era su costumbre se le colgaba del cuello al pelinegro, a lo que yo solo sorrei con algo de penita cuando su rostro comenzo a ponerse azul.

\- Ya sueltame de una vez Karin o que esperas.. matarme?..-grito enojado.

\- Solo si es de amor Sasuke-kuuuun...- repondio melosamente karin, y luego mas seriamente continuo-... solo venia a entregar una carta a Hinata de parte de Tsunade-sama con el sello de urgente...

Tome la carta que traia Karin y comence a leerla, una inmensa alegria me invadio al terminarla que me fue imposible atajar un grito de alegria antes de salir corriendo del dojo con destino a mi habitacion. Escuche los gritos de Karin preguntando que pasaba y yo solo respondi sin detener mi carrera, que muy pronto lo sabran.

Al llegar a mi habitacion prepare un cambio de ropa limpio y me entre a duchar en tiempo record. Una vez vestida con otro de mis conjuntos de entrenamiento ( pantalon buso, remera de cuello redondo y chaqueta) trence mis cabellos y baje a la entrada ansiosa por el mensaje que habia recibido hace unos minutos atras.

\- Se puede saber por que saliste de esa manera del entrenamiento Hyuga?..- llego junto a mi claramente molesto el Uchiha, yo solo me disculpe por dejarlo solo, prometiendo no volverlova hacer, como si fuera una adolescente disculpandose con su padre, cosa que lo molesto aun mas, pero no lo pude evitar, ni sus quejas o mal humor arruinaria esta alegria que sentia.

En eso veo ingresar por los portones de la mansion un deportivo ultimo modelo plateado que conocia bastante bien, por fin habia llegado despues de tanta espera. Una vez el vehiculo se detuvo lo vi bajarse del asiento de piloto con su siempre elegante porte, vestido de pantalon de vestir marron oscuro y camisa blanca con los primeros botones sueltos.

\- Pero que demonios haces tu aqui?...- grito furioso Sasuke al reconocerlo.

El solo lo ignoro y miro en mi direccion y sonrrio suavemente mientras se acercaba, no lo pude aguantar y corri en su direccion saltando a sus brazos exclamando alegremente.

\- Neji... que bueno que al fin llegaste... no sabes cuanta falta me haz hecho todo este tiempo... El correspondio a mi abrazo y enterro su rostro en mi cuello como tenia la costumbre desde siempre, se separo solo lo suficiente para verme sin soltar mi cintura y respondio lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado por cualquiera.

\- Yo tambien te extrañe un monton mi bella hime...-miro hacia la entrada de la casa y con una sonrrisa oscura agrego cerca de mi oido pero igual de fuerte-... especialmente nuestros juegos y tus masajes antes de caer dormidos y exaustos...

\- Nej...neji... no di... digas cosas... ver... vergon...sosas...- lo reprendi mientras intentaba ocultar mi sonrrojo en su pecho.

\- Hey tu maldito aprovechado... alejate de Hinata en este mismo instante... quien rayos te estas creyendo...

Grito Suigetsu sumamente molesto, mientras me apartaba de Neji colocandose entre ambos, Neji solo lo miro altanero y serio mientras yo sonrrei ante la actitud del peliblanco, era muy protector con sus amigos aun que lo ocultara.

Aclare mi garganta y procedi con las presentaciones aprovechando que en algun momento el resto del equipo se habia acercado.

\- Neji, este es el equipo al que fui integrada, ellos son Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu y el capitan Uchiha...- dije se~alando a cada uno con una expresion diferente. Karin estaba sonrrojasa, Juugo miraba curioso, Suigetsu tenia un tic en el ojo mientras trataba de sonrreir, cosa que no logro y Sasuke, pues no se molestaba en ocultar su enojo. Sabia de la ribalidad entre ellos, pero si las miradas mataban ambos hubieran muerti hace rato ya.

\- Chicos, el es Hyuga Neji, es mi... - fui interrumpida por el recien nombrado.

\- Primo, protector, primer hombre en su corazon, juguete o propietario... elijan el que mas les guste..- dijo fuerte y claro mientras me abrasava posesivamente con una sonrrisa altanera, yo solo baje la cabeza ocultando mi fuerte sonrrojo, Neji nunca cambiaria.

-Ahora si nos disculpan, tenemos mucho que hacer antes de la hora de comer, asi que Hime, tenemos un asunto pendiente que resolver. Lo ultimo lo dijo seriamente y sabia a que se referia, por lo que lo tome de la mano y arrastre a mi habitacion, pero cuando pasamos frente a Sasuke, le entrego un mensaje de parte de Tsunade-sama, no sabia de que se trataba pero por como salio lansando maldiciones a su despacho supuse que no le habia gustado lo que hay decia.

Al cerrar la puerta de mi habiracion, vi a Neji sentarse en mi cama con una sonrrisa altanera y al preguntarle el por que solo respondio.

\- Hime, tengo el permiso de Tsunade-sama de quedarme por tiempo indefinido aqui para ayudarte con tu investigacion.

\- Asi que eso es lo que lo puso tan molesto... -dije sonrriendo burlonamente, con Neji aqui, seria muy divertido. Hablamos rato largo de las novedades de cada uno, hasta que llegamos a lo importante.

\- Entonces aun no se dan por vencidos con lo del estupido contrato ese?... dije molesta.

\- No, pero por el momento estas a salvo, no intentaran nada mientras estes bajo el cuidado de Tsunade-sama, pero estan buscando la manera de llevarte de regreso antes de que se cumpla el plazo.

\- Ese maldito de Akasuna es mas persistente de lo que crei, y mi padre es un ciego de primera. Neji, por favor, ven a AMBU, me preocupa que descubran que estas ayudandome e intenten algo en tu contra.

\- Sabes tan bien como yo, que soy mas util haya de espia tuyo a que aqui de guardaespaldas. No me pasara nada y en caso de ser muy peligroso no me arriesgare, no te dejare solo de nuevo.

\- Gracias Neji, estoy feliz de que estes aqui. Camine hacia el y lo abrace mientras me sentaba a su lado en mi cama, el tambien me abrazo y nos quedamos en un agradable silencio, hasta que..

\- Hi-na-ta-chaaan... vamos a jugar...- me dijo con un tono de voz que yo conocia muy bien, intente escapar de el pero era demaciado tarde, ya me tenia atrapada entre su cuerpo y la almohada, con ambas manos sujetas sobre mi cabeza por una de sus manos y con un dedo de la otra acariciaba mi cintura.

\- Neji, por favor, aqui no, no ahora... - dije mientras me retorsia bajo el intentando escapar de su agarre, pero sin mucho exito, le seguia suplicando que me soltara mientras el solo soltaba alguna que otra risita, hasta que escuchamos como de golpe era abierta la puerta de mi piesa.

\- Alejate de ella malnacido si no quieres morir en este instante. Grito un Sasuke colorado por la rabia que habia derrivado mi puerta de una patada.

Fue hay donde me di cuenta de mi posicion. Acostada en la cama y con Neji sobre mio, sujetando mis manos sobre mi cabaza, mi remera levantada mostrando mi hombligo a causa del forcejeo, ambos despeinados y sonrrojados, en una situacion de lo mas comprometedora.

\- Que no te enseñaron a no interrumpir Uchiha? eres de lo mas inoportuno al aparecer en la mejor parte de nuestro reencuentro... - dijo Neji molesto-... mejor vete que aun estamos calentamos antes de empezar.

Listo, lo unico que faltaban las fraces en doble sentido de Neji, en definitiva, quisiera desaparecer. El sonrrojo se apodero de mi, y mis plegarias se escucharon pues estaba perdiendo el conocimiento.

Estaba claro... Kamisama me odiaba en ocaciones.


	10. capítulo 10

Descubrimiento

A los Uchihas siempre se los caracterizo por ser poseedores de grandes conocimientos y virtudes, entre ellas la paciencia, una virtud la cual se me fue concebida en muy pequeñas proporciones. Por lo que en esta ultima semana mi paciencia fue puesta a prueba con la llegada del cap. Hyuga a la mansión.

Todo comenzó esa misma noche de su llegada cuando al pasar cerca de las habitaciones escuche los pedidos de auxilio de la Hyuga menor desde dentro de su propio cuarto, por lo que de inmediato corri en su ayuda derribando su puerta, la imagen deba mucho que pensar, teniendo en cuenta que el Hyuga se encontraba en la cama de la menor en una situación demasiado sugerente, y el comentario lanzado por el mayor solo ocaciono el desmayo inmediato de la chica.

Prácticamente lo arrastre hasta la sala exigiéndole una explicación de lo ocurrido y solo atino a responder: -es solo un juego inocente entre primos Uchiha, solo estábamos CALENTANDO- y se fue riendo hasta el comedor.

Pasaron los días y la situación empeoro, se encerraban horas en una de sus habitaciones, saltándose en ocaciones los entrenamientos, nunca se podía encontrar a la Hyuga a solas ya que el mayor se le había pegado como si se tratara de su propia sombra, los mimos y arrumacos de parte de ambos eran empalagoso y molesto, teniendo en cuenta las novelas pervertidas narradas por Karin y Suigetsu con ambos primos de protagonistas, los relatos de anécdotas del mayor eran el constante tema de conversación en las comidas y tiempos libres con una Hyuga colorada o en otros casos desmayada.

Pero los peores días cuando Angel se le unia al Hyuga, aportando a su carácter de por si contrario a la dulce y tierna Hyuga, esta se volvia fría, calculadora, coqueta y atrevida con el, como ayer en la cena, cuando durante el postre el mayor tomo a la menor de la cintura y la hizo sentar en su regazo relatando que siempre solian leer cuentos en esa posición de pequeños, mientras la apretaba fuertemente a su pecho y le suzurraba algo al oído, en eso Angel apareció en escena dándose vuelta y sentándose con sus piernas a cada lado de cuerpo y lo abrazo muy sugerentemente del cuello diciendo demasiado sensualmente a su oído, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos en la mesa escuchen: - no seas chismoso Neji-nii, pero que tal si subimos y me lees a mi en vez de un cuento?

El silencio reino en el comedor hasta que las risas de ambos primos resonaron y se retiraron con ella en brazos de el estilo princesa diciendo: - ya la escucharon, debo cumplir las exigencias de Angel-sama, asi que si nos disculpan nos retiramos.

En ese momento sentí la sangre hervir y opte por hacer lo que mejor puedo hacer, entrenar para calmar mis nervios.

Y aquí me encuentro ahora con la respiración entrecortada, empapado en sudor y con cada uno de mis musculos pidiendo un descanso, miro al cielo y por la oscuridad calculo que son aproximadamente las 2:30 de la mañana. Había corrido, saltado, practicado esgrima y algo de lucha, pero nada era suficiente, aun sentia una gran molestia dentro mio y no entendía a que se debía exactamente, pero sabia que era por causa del maldito Hyuga que vino a romper con el perfecto equilibrio dentro de mi equipó.

Tome mi botellón de agua y trate de recuperar algo de energía, mire un rato mas el cielo deteniendo la vista en la luna, tan igual y distinta a ella pence, mostrando un rostro limpio de marcas y ocultando su lado oscuro y lastimado, tan cercana a la vista y lejana en realidad. Tan bella e hipnotizante con Hinata.

Detuve mis pensamientos en ese instante, desde cuando tenias esos pensamientos con respecto a ella? desde cuando pensaba asi de alguien? Desde cuando era Hinata y no Hyuga?

Solte un bufido y decidi dar por terminada mi noche caminando a mi habitación, pero cuando estaba por cerrar mi puerta la vi, estaba con un diminuto camisón de dos piezas violeta corto y sus cabellos sueltos caminando por los pasillos, guarde silencio esperando ver a donde se diriguia y mi pecho dolio al ver su destino.

Se escucho unos suaves golpes apenas audible hechos por ella y segundos mas tarde la puerta se abrio dejando a la vista el torso blanco, marcado y libre de toda prenda del Hyuga, quien apenas la vio le sonrrio dulcemente, cosa que creía imposible hasta entonces, abrió lo suficiente la puerta y le extendió una mano, a lo que ella solo atino a saltar a sus brazos enterrando su rostro en su pecho mientras que el la encerraba entre sus brazos. El miro unos segundos a mi dirección y sonrrio con superioridad y entro en la habitación sin soltarla para luego cerrar la puerta.

Lo entendí de inmediato, el sabia que yo estaba hay mirando toda escena, mis puños se cerraron con fuerza y camine a mi baño entrando de inmediato bajo el agua fría. Mi enojo no mejoraba, mas bien empeoraba a cada segundo y mi sangre hervía por ello, mi mente vago por los recuerdos de todo lo vivido desde la llegada de la Hyuga y en cuenta de la verdad de todo me pasaba.

\- Me había enamorado de quien no debía ni quería, me había enamorado de la Hyuga, de la heredera de la dulce Hinata y la fría Angel, de mi dulcemente frio ANGEL NEGRO

\- Y los UCHIHAS NO COMPARTE NADA, asi que preparate para la guerra Neji Hyuga.


	11. capitulo 11

El contrato

Habia pasado una semana desde que he salido de mi casa, luego de descubrir la verdaderas intenciones de Sasori y mi padre. Desde entonces vivo en un pequeño departamento que pago gracias a unos ahorros que tenia guardado, no le pediria ni una moneda a mi padre, pese que bien podria exijirle mi parte de la herencia de mi madre que consta de una pequeña fortuna.

Estos dias me fueron de utilidad para conocer y tratar a mi otro yo, contacte con Tsunade-sama y ella junto a Kurenai-sensei accedieron a entrenarme en todas las areas necesarias para convertirme en la mejor agente que halla y de esa forma cumplir con mi nueva meta: Demostras a todo aquel que se burlo de mi, que con Hinara Hyuga, NADIE JUEGA.

No mentire al decir, que no llore por ese amor que antes me hacia feliz, que no sufri por el engaño de mi propio padre, o que pese a lo ocurrido no sigo locamente enamorada de Sasori aun que me duela hacerlo. Pero son esos los motivos que me dan fuerzas para cumplir con mi objetivo y centra mi mente en ello. Pues como primera meta, esta el hacerlos caer.

Comence investigando por mi cuenta la historia y contactos de la empresa Akatsuki, donde Sasori es uno de los socios principales, donde segun tengo entendido mi padre quería poner mano y que para ello me necesitaba.

En la wed encontre varios articulos sobre dicha empresa, encontrando que abarca gran parte de la industria de farmacos y tecnologia, era mas como una asociacion con distintas ramas.

Ademas se corria el rumor de que tenian planeado lanzar un candidato para las proximas elecciones precidenciales, pero no se hablaba de ningun nombre. El principal problema con eso, era las sospechas de que la mayoria de los socios de Akatsuki son sospechosos de distuntos actos delictivos graves, desde lavado de dinero, estafa, narcotrafico y trata de blancas. Pero sin pruebas contundentes que los incriminen no pasan de sospechas.

Mire mi relog de pulsera percatandome de que eran las 20:30 hs por lo que apage el monitor, tome mi cartera y un abrigo, cerre todo y me dirigi al mini super a pocas cuadras de mi departamento para comprar algunos ingredientes que me faltaba para la alascena, no me moleste en apurarme, aun era temprano y necesitaba despejar un poco la mente.

La noche estaba despejada, por lo que la luz de luna iluminaba romanticamente las calles, que estaban bastante trancitadas debido a la hora. Varias parejas ivan y venian tomados de la mano o abrazados un sus rostros sonrojados y sonrrientes. Nuevamente y sin quererlo pence en Sasori y su traicion, por lo que antes de que el dolor se apoderara de mi, borre su recuerdo de mi mente, el no merecia mi sufrimiento.

Todo era muy tranquilo, pero al pasar por un pequeño callejon una mano cubrio mi boca y un fuerte brazo me sujeto de la cintura arrastrandome hacia la parte mas oscura del lugar. Mi error fue pensar que nada malo me pasaria y estar con la guardia baja, por lo que me fue imposible defenderme, ademas que mi raptor de por si era mucho mas fuerte.

Antes de darme cuenta me encintraba acorralada entre una fria y humeda pared y un fuerte y calido cuerpo. Senti como perdia fuerzas en mis piernas y el corazon alborotado cuando lo mire de frente y logre identificarlo. Piel palida, cabellos rojisos, unos ojos negros que antes mostraban un bello brillo ahora frios, y una sonrrisa apenas notable pero claramente altanera a pocos cm de mi rostro.

\- Sueltame Akatsuna... que haces aqui y que quieres?...- dije en tono serio y forzado por mis intentos fallidos por soltarme de su agarre.

\- Hoo... ya no soy Sasori-kun?. - dijo burlonamente-... y respondiendo a la pregunta, vime a verte, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado mi lunita..

La adrenalina fluyo furiosamente por mis venas tras oir ese apodo, tiempo atras con solo oirlo llamarme asi me hacia sentirme sobre una nuve rosa, pero ahora solo me causaba una horrible sensacion en la boca del estomago. Y aunque odie abmitirlo aun provocaba mucho dolor en mi corazon.

Lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas y lo encare seriamente, sebtia la voz de mi otro yo queriendo salur nuevamente a la luz, pero la ignore, esta era mi batalla y seria yo quien la pelee.

\- Al grano Akatsuna, que no tengo tu tiempo para estalo malgastando en tonterias.

\- Si que haz càmbiado Hinata... y me gusta que por fin dejes de lado esa estupida timidez tuya, asi sera mas divertido nuestro futuro juntos.

\- Lo dudo mucho, no existe en futuro juntos.

\- Ja! Lamento contradecirte princesa, pero en mi poder tengo un documento que afirma lo contrario..- sonrriendo altaneramente.

\- De que rayos hablas? Se claro de una vez!

\- Simple mi lunita... dejame que te cuente una historia:

Hace varios años atras, tu padre casi lleva a la bancarrota a tu empresa por mal manejo de sus bienes, por lo que contacto con el presidente de Akatsuki solicitando un prestamo millonario para saldar sus deudas, pues bien, el presidente le consedio el prestamo, pero a cambio el debia no solo pagar su deuda, sino que ademas firmo un contrato con algunas condiciones adicionales y a largo plazo.

A cambio de salvar su empresa debia asociarse a Akatsuki y apoyar los proximos proyectos, por lo que tu padre forma parte de Akatsuki hoy en dia, aun que sea un socio minoritario.

Como bien sabes, dentro de tres años seran las proximas elecciones predidenciales, y uno de nuestros socios se postulara al puesto, pero con todos los presuntos delitos de los que se les acusa a nuestros socios, carecemos del voto popular y de las cabecillas de las grandes empresas y compañias del pais.

Hay es donde entras tú mi lunita.

Es de saber popular que durante generaciones los Hyugas son muy selectivos al momento de elejir con quien unir sus fuerzas, trabajadores que representa todo lo que es correcto, encargados de la proteccion de lideres y familias poderosas de todo el pais y algunos lugares del mundo. Su reputacion de ser servidores de la ley es indiscutible, la transparecia ante todo, ejemplos a segir. Tu lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Asi como sabes que para realizar uniones matrimoniales ambas partes son investigados a fondo asegurandose que no solo su historial sea impecable, sino el de su entorno tambien, mas aun en caso de que estas uniones sea con uno de los futuros novios ajeno a la familia, ya que es costumbre que se casen entre Hyugas, de manera a perservar el imperio de los Hyugas entre hyugas. Tu misma deberias de estar conprometida con tu primo Neji ya que seria el segundo al mando en el futuro al ser tu la unica heredera directa.

Claro, nadie aparte de tu padre sabe sobre el contrato y como salvo de la ruina a la empresa, por lo que todos creen que sigue siendo tan confiable y transparente como siempre.

En fin, a lo que quiero llegar, es que al firmar el contrato, tu padre no solo se hizo socio de Akatsuki, sino que tambien accedio a darte en compromiso para de esta forma librarse de todas las malas lenguas que rondan alrrededor de los socios, aun que en ese entonces no se dio nombre de con quien contraerias matrimonio.

Luego de ese acuerdo se decidio que seria con el hijo de uno de los socios mayoritarios que fue instruido desde ese entonces para infiltrarse en tu familia y ganar no solo una formacion mas completa sino que tambien acercarse a su futura esposa.

En otras palabras, fui yo el elejido para contraer matrimonio con tigo, deberias de estar feliz, despues de todo hasta hace unos dias te la pasabas suspirando por mi.

Pero no solo Akatsuki sale ganando, tu padre tendra a su alcanse aun mas poder del que cuenta ahora, ya que con nuestro matrimonio sus acciones seran fucionadas a las mias que herede de mi padre, y nosotros obtendremos el apoyo incondicional de los Hyugas y la "trasparencia" de la que carece nuestro candidato.

Ya que para todos mi historial estara en blanco y el de mis socios tambien, aun si no es asi nadie duda de la integridad de los Hyugas. Mas aun si a quien uniran en matrimonio es la futura cabecilla del imperio Hyuga.

Tu padre y los consejeros ganan mas poder mientras que nosotros el voto popular. Y todo gracias a ti mi lunita.

Es por eso que me atrevo a decir que eres mia, tu vida y futuro me pertenece y dentro de tres años estaras bajo mi poder, asi que disfruta todo lo que quieras de tu libertad ya que la proxima vez que nos veamos sera para recordarte que muy pronto vendre por ti.

Y ni te molestes en buscar la manera de librarte del contrato, recuerda que siempre estoy dos pasos delante tuyo y no solo tu corres riesgos, sino que hay muchos a tu alrrededor que caeran primero...

Al terminar de hablar se dio vuelta y se alejo en silencio, dejando muda y temblando de miedo e impotencia.

Abri los ojos de golpe sintiendo el sudor resvalar por mi frente y el corazon a punto de salir de mi pecho, solo habia sido una pesadilla que cada sierto tiempo me persegia recordandome que el tiempo se me agotaba, tenia miedo como si volviera a ser una pequeña que teme a las tormentas, mire la ventana y aun era muy temprano, tenia que descansar pero no lo haria si estaba con este miedo ensima por lo obte por ir junto a la unica persona con quien me sentiria tranquila y protejida.

Sali de mi habitacion y camine por los oscuros pasillos hadta su puerta, mi cuerpo aun tiritaba y sentia unas inmensas ganas de llorar, di unos suaves golpes a la puerta y espere un momento, al abrirse la puerta me encontre con el quien al ver mi estado solo extendio sus brazos en una silenciosa invitacion a llorar en ellos y asi lo hice de inmediato antes de que me encerrara en un protector abrazo.

\- Todo estara bien Hina, yo te protejere hoy mañana y siempre..- dijo en mi oido suavemente, no necesitaba nada mas, el me conocia bien y no necesitaba contarle los motivos de mi llanto, siempre era por lo mismo.

\- Gracias Neji-niisan...- dije mientras me desahogaba en sus brazos y el reforzaba su abrazo a mi alrrededor.

Sin soltarme entramos a su habitacion y el cerro la puerta, esta noche dormiria tranquila nuevamente, como michas otras en el pasado, luego de llorar y sacar todos mis miedos afuera o hasta que el cansancio me alcance, conciente de que nada malo me pasaria si estoy entre los protectores brazos de mi amado primo y hermano.

\- Ojala hubieras sido tu y no el Niisan... - dije antes de ser vencida por el sueño.


	12. capitulo 12

Uchiha vs Hyuga

Mis dedos tamboreaban la mesa del comedor donde nos encontrabamos 4 de los 6 comensales diarios, ninguno pronunciaba palabra alguna, solo se limitaban a consumir su desayuno en un sepulcral y nada comun silencio.

El tictac del relog seguia su ritmico curso indicando otro minuto que moria junto a mi ya agotada pasiencia.

Si de por si aun me negaba a aceptar mis nuevos descubiertos sentimientos por la ojiperla, no ayudaba en nada saberla a ella encerrada hasta estas horas de la mañana en la habitacion con otro hombre, mas aun tratandose del detestable de su primo.

No es como si no hubiera pasado antes, pero siempre fue durante el dia cuando eran casi seguidos interrumpidos por Karin o Suigetsu, no en horas de la madrugada cuando no habia ojos ni oidos cerca de ellos. Toda la noche mi mente fue invadida por varias posivilidades del que estarian haciendo a esas horas ellos solos y no eran pensamientos sanos.

Una y otra vez venia a mi mente ese primer dia del Hyuga, cuando la encontre sobre ella en su habitacion, mas de una vez estuve tentado a hechar de una patada esa puerta y sacarla a rastras de ser necesario, pero mi orgullo tomaba fuerza y me detenia.

Otros 5min. pasaron y con ello tire a la basura mi resto de pasiencia, una cosa era lo que pasaba entre ellos, no podía meterme aun, pero otra muy distinta era que se saltaran los entrenamientos matutino.

Tire para tras ni silla sin importar si caia al piso y sali del comedor con destino a la habitacion del Hyuga mayor donde sabia que aun ella se encontraba, nadie me siguio, sabian que no era inteligente acerlo.

Tres fuertes golpes a la puerta y esperar, solo eso tenia bien planeado, no sabia con lo que me encontraria. escuche movimientos al otro lado de la puerta pero no me gusto lo que vi. - que quieres Uchiha?

Neji se encontraba solo en pantalón de pijama el torso desnudo y sus cabellos alborotado con claras señales de no haber dormido lo suficiente. Pero peor aún fue mirar sobre sus hombros y sobre la desparramada almohada a una profundamente dormida Hinata sus cabellos esparcidos por todos lados sonrojada y sonriente. No era buena la conclusión a la que llegue.

Pero al tomar aire para sacar a todo pulmón mis pensamientos. Las fuertes manos del Hyuga taparon mi boca y por ridículo que suene. Como si de un niño se tratara me arrastro hasta mi habitación donde nos encerrona ambos en ella.

Ahora si que estaba enojado, alguien pasaría por ello y sabia quien quería que sea.

Cuando los fuertes golpes en la puerta me despertaron esta mañana lo primero que pensé era en mi pequeña prima que dormía a mi lado no debía de levantarse aún. Sabia lo agotada que se encontraba después de tanto llanto anoche.

Tan rápido como pude me levante con cuidado de no despertarla. Una vez de pie la tape con la intención de que, quien se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta no viera de mas.

Odiaba en ocasiones el diminuto conjunto de dormir que ella acostumbraba usar (shorts y camisilla de tirantes finos) pero "la comodidad ante todo para una buena noche de sueño" y siempre y cuando nadie mas la vea así.. Que problema había?

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con el malhumorado rostro del Uchiha. El cual no respondió a mi pregunta pero me inspecciono tanto a mí como a Hina por sobre mi hombro.

En cuestión de segundos su rostro cambio de malhumorado a sorprendido y de sorprendido a furioso. Del rojo de furia al blanco de sorpresa y nuevamente al rojo pero con furia asesina.

Tomo aire dispuesto a romper a gritos pero antes de que eso pase los calle con mi mano y arrastre hasta su habitacion que era la mas cercana y cierre atrás mío la puerta.

No por nada era llamado genio, sabia perfectamente que maliciosa idea se paseaba por su mente.

Sabia que desde la puerta de mi habitación podía ver a Hinata en la cama pero por su posición y su vestimenta se vería menos vestida de lo que en realidad está. Luego de verme a mi "también" escasamente vestido y despeinado levantando nos muy tarde y nuestro cariñoso juego de primos incestuosos. Era como sumar 22, saber lo que él creía que paso entre nosotros esa noche.

Sonrrei de lado por unos momentos ante la idea de seguir con el juego pero enseguida lo descarte. No era momento de juegos. Era momento de dejar algunos puntos claros entre ambos. Mi tiempo aquí se agotaba y necesitaba saber si era o no seguro dejar a Hinata a su cuidado.

\- Se puede saber que diablos pasa por su cabeza para estar dormidos hasta estas horas? Me importa muy poco la libertad que Tsunade te haya dado. Pero esta es mi casa y la respetan. No voy a tolerare estos comportamientos ni una sola vez mas. Entendido maldito sin verguenza? Y agradece que no te denuncie por acosador de menores. Porque estoy seguro que esto es obra tuya y de la altanera de Ángel porque la pequeña Hyuga se desmayaria antes de hacer algo tan desonrroso como eso. Aquí no esta sola. Y yo la protejo tanto de ti como de cualquiera. Me importa muy poco si seas o no su familiar. Solo te tolero por ella pero que no se vuelva a repetir. Te quiero lejos de ella maldito.

Cuando termino de decir (gritar) esas palabras quedo tan exhausto que tenía él rostro sonrojado, la respiracion acelerada, los ojos casi rojos de furia y los musculos tan tensos que parecia que en cualquier momento me saltaria encima.

Volví a sorreir de lado. Quien lo diría. En una amenaza de muerte muy disimulada me confirmo dos cosas.

Primero que no tenía nada que temer, si llegara a faltar Hina estaría segura y segundo aún que no me agradara para nada la idea. El Uchiha estaba enamorado de mi primita.

Pues bien... Ahora si que hablariamos seriamente este enano y yo... Sí quería tener a mi prima tendría que ganarselo. Pero no le seria nada fácil. Tanto por mí como por Ángel. Ninguno de los dos dejariamos que cualquiera se acercara a su tierno y lastimado corazón. A no ser que demuestre ser sincero y tener lo necesario para curarlo y cuidarlo.

\- Antes que nada Uchiha si ya terminaste de gritar sientate. Tu y yo tendremos una larga y seria conversación.


	13. capitulo 13

Cartas sobre la mesa

Era increible pensar que aún después de todo lo que le dije, se atrevida a hablarme en ese tono y en mi propia casa, por no decir que era también mi habitación. Respire hondo varias veces intentando inútilmente tranquilizar mis nervios, cosa que no funcionaba mientras lo veía arrastrar la silla de mi escritorio para sentarse en ella a unos pasos de la cama donde entendí que debía sentarme yo.

Pues bien si quería hablar seriamente eso hariamos. Me sente a una prudente distancia de el y ambos con los brazos cruzados nos mirabamos como intentando descifrar los pensamientos del otro.

\- Que tan serios son tus sentimientos hacia Hinata? Y no te atrevas a negarlo que después de la escena de hace un momento me lo dejaste mas que claro Uchiha.

\- No tengo por que responderte nada Hyuga, tu eres un nadie para mi.

\- Tienes razón, pero para Hinata soy casi un todo. Seamos claros y hechemos todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Tu me respondes mis preguntas y yo las tuyas.

Lo pensé un momento y tenía razon. Era momento de dejar las cosas claras con el Hyuga y si de paso obtenía respuestas era un bonus extra.

\- Bien pero yo empiezo: cual es exactamente tu relación con Hinata? Y quiero la verdad.

\- Ha! No pensaba mentirte de todas formas. Como bien sabes somos primos y aún que nuestro comportamiento da a pensar otra cosa, nuestro amor es puramente fraternal. Pero nuestro comportamiento tiene una explicación: primero nos sirve de repelente para personas indeseables para ambos. Evitamos que se nos peguen como moscas los " pretendientes" que son atraídos por nuestro aspecto o apellido con sus beneficios. Y segundo, es divertido ver las reacciones que provoca en la gente el creer que existe una relación incesta entre nosotros. Y creeme tus reacciones eran de lo más entretenido hasta el momento. Se podría hasta decir que es un tipo de juego.

No sabía si matarlo por jugar así conmigo o agradecerle el quitarme semejante peso de ensima. Sólo me límite a asentir a modo de que estaba conforme con la respuesta.

\- Bien. Que tan serios son tus sentimientos hacia Hinata? Que tanto piensas sacrificar por ella?

\- No entraré en detalle de eso contigo. Pero puedes estar tranquilo, por todos los miembros de mi equipo daría todo con tal de protegerlos. Y por ella... Hasta la vida de ser necesario. Contentate con eso.

No pensaba decirle de mis sentimientos, ya los avía expuesto de más. Y no pensaba hablarlo con otra persona que no fuera la misma Hinata. Cuando sea el momento adecuado.

\- Supongo que con eso me basta.

\- Quien o que es realmente Ángel?

\- Pues para suerte franco, ni yo mismo estoy seguro. Se que estuviste investigando a Hinata antes de que se integre a tu equipo por lo que sabes sobre su familia y costumbres. Las pruebas y entrenamientos por lo que tuvo que pasar desde muy corta edad. También tienes conocimiento sobre sus capacitaciones y entrenamientos que tuvo luego de salir de la mansión Hyuga. Ya que fui yo quien le acercó esa investigación a Tsunade antes de los exámenes de ingreso.

Lo que no estaba en ese u otro informe es clasificado y sólo un número muy poco de personas lo saben y así debe seguir por lo que te pediría discreción:

Las pruebas y entrenamientos de Hinata empezaron desde los tres años, luego de que su madre empezó a enfermar, con ella en cama no había quien frenara las ambiciones de Hyashi para obtener al heredero perfecto, cosa que lo tenía traumado desde que supo que tendría una niña en vez del varón que tanto esperaba. Comenzaron con entrenamientos básicos de defensa personal y diversas artes marciales, pero seguía siendo muy pesado para una niña de su edad. Y todo empeoró al morir su madre dos años después. Sin nadie que interfiera Hinata quedó a su merced.

Al poco tiempo nos presentaron y quede como su guardián y compañero de entrenamiento. La verdad en ese entonces la odiaba por lo que no me contenía y no era nada fácil para ella al no poder alcanzar mi nivel. Pero aún así no se daba por vencida, logrando que de a poco la tomara cariño, eso no le agradó a su padre y nos separaron.

Luego de eso la volví a ver años después cuando salió de la mansión y Ángel ya estaba en ella.

Sólo se lo que Ángel me dijo:

"Hinata fue engañada y herida por quien creyó su amigo y primer amor. Lo descubrió de la peor manera y eso desató toda su ira y dolor guardado en su interior. Yo soy esa parte oscura en ella, pero no por eso soy mala. Sólo cuidó y existo por ella. Para protegerla de todo y todos. Soy esa parte que absorbió todo lo que Hyashi quería que ella sea. Pero que ella se negaba a ser. Una persona calculadora, fria, metódica y prácticamente una máquina perfecta. Que ella no mostrará su verdadero potencial no quiere decir que no haya aprendido nada. Pero Hyashi la dio como un caso perdido sin saber el diamante en bruto del que se desasia"

Por lo general Ángel sale a la superficie cada vez que siente que Hinata esta en peligro, ya sea física o emocionalmete. De hay proviene su nombre. Cumple la función de un ángel guardián.

Bueno eso no respondía a todas mis dudas pero aclaraba algunas, por lo que me adelante a preguntar de nuevo.

\- por que tanto secretismo entre ustedes? A que realmente viniste? No creó que sólo estés aquí de visita o para fastidiarme los días.

\- Siempre tan observador Uchiha, pero es cierto, no estoy sólo por fastidiarte o por extrañar a mi prima aún que esa parte es cierta. Hay mucho atrás del ingreso de Hinata a AMBU. Un motivo es por seguridad. Hinata esta en peligro desde hace tiempo. Su ingreso aqui no sólo la brindaría seguridad de primer nivel, si no que también la ayudaría a incrementar su conocimiento y capacidades para enfrentar todo tipo de situaciones peligrosas que se podrían presentar más adelante. Y aún que odie admitirlo, eres de los mejores agentes que hay. Por eso se la integró a tu equipo específicamente.

Y antes que lo preguntes. El peligro mayor se encuentra en el consejo del clan Hyuga y por ello no cuenta con su familia. Sólo unos pocos incluyéndome estamos de incondita trabajando para los Hyugas. Ellos creen que estoy vigilándola haciéndome pasar por su aliado, mientras que en realidad es al revés.

Además existe una organización en la cual Hyashi se alió con el fin de obtener más poder a nivel país, y como pago de ingreso prácticamente vendió a su propia hija a uno de sus integrantes para que ellos ganen el apoyo popular. En otras palabras ella esta comprometida en matrimonio con un integrante de la mafia con piel de cordero.

Nuestra misión es encontrar la manera de desenmascarar a esa organización y llevarla tras las rejas antes de que obliguen a Hinata a contraer matrimonio con ese sujeto.

Pero cada vez que creemos encontrar alguna pista válida ellos encuentran la forma de evadirnos y quedamos en la nada.

Esa era demasiada información para procesar, pero para eso ya habría tiempo más tarde. Ahora tenía más dudas que necesitaba responder.

\- Hay alguna forma de obligar a Hinata a seguir con ese compromiso? Por que hoy en día debe ser por mutuo acuerdo. Hay algo que utilicen en su contra?

\- lo más probable es por chantaje. Yo... Yo tengo una hermana menor, Hanabi, aún es una niña por lo que no sabe absolutamente nada de lo que esta pasando. Ella y Hinata desde siempre son muy cercanas. Como madre he hija, por lo que cuando Hina escapó de la mansión yo discretamente oculte a Hanabi en el extranjero, pero es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que la encuentren y usen de rehén.

\- Pero si te creen su aliado. Por que no te exigen la hubicación de tu hermana?

\- Por que saben que yo les seré fiel por el bien de mi hermana y que no permitiría que la utilicen de ese modo. Cuando me preguntaron por que la escondí lo deje claro. Y les conviene tenerme de su lado. Pero se que a mis espaldas aún la buscan y esperó capturarlos antes de que den con ella.

\- lo entiendo. Pero quien es su prometido? Tal vez podamos ocuparnos de el para darnos más tiempo.

\- Ya lo pensamos y no será posible. Su prometido es Akasuna no Sasori. El embajador de Suna y cualquier daño a su persona podría interpretarse como un atentado contra Suma. Además es de los socios principales de la organización a quienes nos enfrentamos. Akatsuki no es una organización mafiosa normal. Tienen no sólo poder en este país, sino que también en varios países del mundo.

Creemos que están intentando una especie de control mundial. Ya que varios de sus integrantes están en altos mandos de distintos paices incluso postulándose a la presidencia. Sea lo que sea no es muy alentador el futuro que se proyecta de lograr ellos su objetivo.

\- Y en que les ayudaría un matrimonio con Hinata?

\- Bien sabes que casi todas las familias importantes del país cuentan con el servicio de seguridad Hyuga. Pues ellos conocen todo el protocolo y las investigaciones a cada pretendiente fuera de la familia que ingresaría a nuestra familia. Debe de contar con un pasado, presente y futuro prometedor y libre de toda mancha. Se les investiga absolutamente todo su familia entorno amistades y en todos ellos no debe haber rastro alguno de algo que haga dudar de su moralidad. Por eso es muy raro los matrimonios fuera de la familia. Es más, se supone que yo sería su prometido según nuestras costumbres. Pero Akasuna apareció y tomó mi lugar. Y ojo, deje claro que mi amor es meramente fraternal así que cambia esa cara.

El casarse con Hinata significa que no sólo Akasuna es la moralidad en persona, sino que todos en Akatsuki también lo son. Dándole así a su candidato una fama de cordero del bien que ellos buscan. Con el apoyo de las grandes familias tienen toda una cadena de personas que se acoplan. Empleados amigos sirvientes y así hasta que se crea una gran mayoría de votantes a su favor.

\- Tiene sentido. Pero ya se sabe quien será su candidato?

\- No, esa parte ni Hyashi lo sabe, el sólo quiere el poder que obtiene con esa alianza por lo que movió sus contactos de manera a que para el resto del clan Sasori sea la pareja ideal para la rebelde de Hinata que huyó por temor al compromiso.

No todos los Hyugas saben todo esto, para la mayoría Hinata se refugio en ANBU para escapar de su compromiso. Y aprovecharían el menor descuido para recuperar a su heredera.

\- ya veo, ANBU es lo único tan grande y preparado como para enfrentarse a los Hyugas. Fue muy inteligente de su parte el traerla aquí.

\- Si, aunque fue idea de Ángel todo esto. Ella es realmente muy buena estratega. Pero necesitaremos de toda la ayuda posible. Por lo que te pido que te ganes su plena confianza para que puedas ayudarla para cuando yo no pueda hacerlo.

\- Que quieres decir con eso Hyuga?

\- ... Es cuestión de tiempo para que me descubran y no será muy facil para ella si esta sola cuando eso pase. Debes convertirse en su guardián cuando para ese entonces... Cuento contigo Uchiha Sasuke.

\- Bien, pero más te vale no dejarte ganar tan fácilmente Hyuga, ya que tal y como dijiste. Tu eres un casi todo para ella... Al menos por el momento.

Y tranquilo que desde ya te digo. Aste la idea de que tenemos que comenzar a llevarnos bien, ya que nos espera una larga vida a los tres, aunque ve practicando a guardar esas manos tuyas lejos de Hinata. A ningún Uchiha le gusta compartir nada.

Dicho eso deje en claro que podía contar conmigo para todo. Me levante y camine hacia la puerta pero antes de salir lo encare tocándome con su sonrisa por lo que inflando el pecho y sonriendo de lado dije.

\- mucho menos compartiria contigo Akatsuna o cualquier otro a quien será MI MUJER. ya sea Ángel o Hinata. Ella es para mi.


	14. capitulo 14

Misión de escoltas

Hacia tiempo que no me sentía de esta forma, descansada tanto física como mentalmente, estire un brazo buscando a Neji pero como era de esperarse no se encontraba ni en la cama ni en la habitación. Baje la vista a mi torso al sentir una muy fresca brisa percatandome de que prácticamente estaba sin la parte superior de mi pijama.. Olvidaba lo inquieta que soy al dormir. Tal vez por ese motivo me encontraba sola. Neji pese a todo es muy tímido en realidad.

Minutos más tarde estaba ya cambiada y lista baje preparada para un largo sermón por parte del capitán ya que era evidente lo tarde que se me avía hecho. Tome un vaso de leche y una tostada ya fría de la cocina de desayuno y salí a los campos de entrenamiento donde todos se encontraban mitad de sus ejercicios diarios.

Busque a Neji con la mirada pero no logre dar con el, por lo que con paso firme me acerque al Uchiha para justificar mi hora de llegada pero antes de decir algo sólo me indicó que empiece y que de castigo agregaría otras diez vueltas a la mansión a mi de por si larga rutina de ejercicios. No hubo queja de mi parte y comence bajo la atenta murada de mis compañeros.

Al medio día cuando todos se retiraron a almorzar yo apenas iniciaba con las vueltas a la mansión cuando Neji se sumó a mi para la corrida.

\- Estas mejor?... -preguntó sin parar la marcha.

\- si... Gracias por lo de anoche Neji. Donde estabas?

\- recibí una llamada del consejo, me quieren de regreso para mañana a primera hora. Al parecer hay una misión para mi, por eso estuve preparando mis cosas para salir en unas horas.

No dije nada, sabía que si lo llamaron debía ser algo importante, pero no me gustaba despedirme de el tan pronto, me confortaba su presencia en la mansión, y no es que me llevará mal con mis compañeros pero no era lo mismo.

\- Hina... Escuchar con atención, yo... Yo esta mañana hable con el Uchiha sobre la cacería en contra tuya, no quiero que te molestes, pero no puedo dejarte sin proteccíon, y pese a lo idota que puede llegar a ser, puedes contar con el. Es de confianza. Pero nunca le Reveles que yo dije eso de el.

No me gustaba la idea de que más personas se enteraran de mi pasado o el problema que cargo en mi espalda, pero entendía a Neji. Se preocupaba de sobremanera por mi. Y creó que de estar en su lugar haría lo mismo.

\- ya veo...- me limite a decir y continuamos trotando en completo silencio.

Finalmente unas horas más tarde me quede mirando el horizonte hacia donde se había perdido el automóvil de mi adorado primo.

\- Hina-chan... Sasuke nos llama para una reunión urgente... Date prisa y vente...- escuche la voz de Suigetsu que me llamaba desde la muerte de entrada.

Al entrar al salón de reuniones ya todos estábamos en nuestros respectivos asientos, y frente nuestros unas carpetas correspondiente a nuestra próxima misión.

\- Bien ya que estamos todos comencemos...- habló firmemente Sasuke desde su lugar.

\- hace unos minutos Tsunade me envió los datos de e nuestra próxima misión. Seremos escoltas de un empresario extranjero durante su estadía en el país. Nos encargáremos de todo lo que corresponde desde su llegada hasta que baje del avión en propio país. Según la información esta bajo amenazas de e muerte ya que viene con el fin de forjar alianzas y convenios con varias de las principales empresas del país.

\- Pero porque nosotros? Para eso existen otras ramas de ANBU dedicadas a escoltas y seguridad privada...- dijo molesto Suigetsu.

\- Como antes dije, esta bajo amenaza de muerte y se cree que no es por parte de cualquier grupo criminal, sino uno de alto rango, lo cual si pertebece a nuestra rama de trabajo, por eso fuimos nosotros seleccionados para esta misión.

\- Bien... Ahora presten atención. Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin irán a buscarlo del aeropuerto dentro de dos días, de hay luego de revisar su equipaje en caso de cualquier cosa fuera de lugar, lo escoltaran hasta su habitación en el Hotel La Hoja. Donde juugo hará guardia fuera de la habitación hasta la hora de la cena que se realizará en su honor en el Salón de Eventos Real.

\- Karin, una vez lo dejes en su habitacion te dirigirás al Salón de Eventos desde donde entrarás en la computadora central tanto del hotel como del Salón Real, no quiero que se te escape ninguna sola cámara, si es necesario colocar más, te encargas de colocarlas, además de todas las cámaras de seguridad de los alrededores. No me importa si tengas que hakear la misma computadora de la policia, simplemente haz lo. Además se te entregara los datos del correo desde donde llegó la amenaza e intentarás localizar a quien lo haya enviado.

\- Suigetsu, tu te encargaras de la seguridad del Salón, no quiero que se te escape ningún agujero sin revisar. Además de registrar a cada persona que entre al Salón desde 48hs antes del evento. No me importa si son de limpieza, técnicos, cocineros, invitados o los mismos dueños del lugar. Estarás con los de seguridad en la puerta y será tu responsabilidad que no haya mucha aglomeración por parte de la prensa. Sólo los que estén claramente representados por las distintas compañías comunicativas.

\- Hyuga. Nuestro custodio solicitó explícitamente que seas tu su acompañante antes, durante y después de la cena. Serás su secretaria personal por así decirlo a los ojos de todos. Yo estaré con ustedes como su guardia personal. Ambos nos reuniremos con el antes de la cena en su habitacion de donde partiremos al Salón juntos.

\- Juugo, tu serás el chofer por lo que quiero que tengas listo todos los caminos disponibles para una posible fuga o persecución en cualquier momento de la misión en caso que se de la ocasión. No queremos vernos acorralados bajo ninguna circunstancia.

\- En las carpetas están los detalles a tomar en cuenta cada uno además del horario a que se verá envuelto el custodio. No estoy al tanto de alguna modificación hasta el momento ni si habrá cambios durante su estadía, pero quiero que estén listos para lo que sea. Esta claro?

\- Si Señor!...- reclamamos todos juntos fuerte y claro.

\- Sasuke... Y a quien debemos serie de niñera?... -preguntó de forma molesta Suigetsu.-... Además por que pidió a Hina específicamente?

Yo abrí la carpeta del frente mío y sentí una alegría desbordante al reconocerlo. Había cambiado un poco en estos años, pero se notaba que seguía siendo el mismo chico callado y calculador que recordaba. Por lo que me adelante a responder.

\- Su nombre es Sabaku no Gaara. Es el menor de los tres presidentes de la compañía SunaCorp. Dos veces electo como empresario del año además de ser el más joven con ese premio. No bajaría con el la guardia ni por un segundo, es especialista en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, manejo de armas de fuego y punsocortantes, estratega de primer nivel también conocido como SHUKAKU de la arena. El sólo es un peligro andante. Pero si se solicitó nuestra asistencia debe ser por pedido de sus hermanos mayores que lo sobreprotejen demasiado.

\- Nos conocimos hace unos años durante uno de mis entrenamientos estuve en un taller de estrategia militar junto a el. Fue mi compañero durante tres meses y se podría decir que llegamos a entendernos tan bien en batalla que al hacer equipo no necesitábamos hablar para saber que pensaba el otro. Somos muy buenos amigos desde entonces. Tal vez por eso me solicitó de acompañante.

\- Bien, ahora pueden irse, comiencen los preparativos, no quiero ningún error durante la misión. Hyuga. Tu te quedas.

Cuando todos se fueron lo vi muy concentrado. Como si quisiera pensar bien que decir. Por lo que me aclare la garganta y hable.

\- Capitán Uch...

\- Sólo Sasuke, Hinata, al menos cuando estemos solos o la situación lo amerita. Y ni se te ocurra tocar lo de esta mañana. Ya Neji me lo explicó todo. Pero que no se te haga costumbre.

\- Esta bien Sasuke, pero antes, podría decirme que es exactamente lo que Neji te dijo de mi.

\- En resumen, el porque huiste de tu casa, el que pretende tu familia, sobre tu acosador y sobre Akatsuki. Es más, estoy comenzando a creer que es Akatsuki quien amenazó a Sabaku no. A ninguno de ellos le es conveniente estos convenios con SunaCorp.

\- Y aún sabiendo todo eso. No estas en contra de que siga como miembro de tu equipo?

\- Mira Hinata sólo doy importancia a quien eres ahora y a donde quieres llegar. Tu pasado es lo de menos siempre y cuando no interfiera con tu presente. Si tu pasado te persigue que lo haga! Pero ten en cuenta que aquí tienes a todo un equipo dispuesto a ayudarte. No estas sola y puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Le di mi palabra al Hyuga que te protegería y eso haré. Después de todo es de las pocas personas que se ganaron mi respecto. Pero tienes terminantemente prohibido decírselo.

Sonrrei ante lo dicho... Era impresionante como se pueden parecer los dos.

\- Gracias Sasuke... Por todo, prometo no defraudarle.

Por un momento me pareció ver una sonrisa demasiado cálida en su rostro, o tal vez vi mal. Pero no le di mucha importancia al asunto. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer antes de la llegada de Gaara en unos días...


End file.
